Hyperdimension Neptunia New Twist
by Crazyloop8888
Summary: The Story of Hyperdimension Neptunia only this time with a male protagonist thrown in as well. OC x Harem but main pairing will be OC x Neptune. Rated M for safety but also for possible content in later chapters.
1. Prologue: A Girl Fell from the Sky?

**Prologue: A Girl Fell from the Sky?**

(No matter what the distance drawn between it, my body, and my mind… I can still recall… I recall the tragic notes of bloodshed. A war that should never had happened. The Console War. Two worlds exist in Gamindustri. That of humans, and that of Celestia, where the CPU (Console Patron Unit) resided. The CPU gained her powers through the faith of humanity, who in turn gained the CPUs protection. It was well-balanced. The world below and the goddess who ruled it… one for one. That was how things were supposed to be. However, the former goddess and I broke this careful balance and created four separate goddesses, four CPUs. The Celestia, ruled in tranquility, no longer existed. It turned into something I would have never anticipated. The four CPUs grew to despise one another and began to fight for the honor of ruling over the world. The land where the four CPUs resided turned into the stage for a tragic war. This is all due to my ignorance. No matter how I torment myself—being far, far away from the CPUs—all I can do is wait here. Someday, the destiny of these CPUs may save them from her scheme.)

"Ow, Compa that stings" a teenage boy grunted a bit.

"That means it's working Ryan, I'm almost done, just gotta put the bandage on!" a teenage girl spoke to the teenage boy sitting in the chair in front of her. The girl in question was named Compa, possessing light skin and pink eyes, as well as curled pink hair. She wore a tan-white wool styled tank top with a big neck and unattached sleeves, and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. Adding to that was a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, and black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills. One other thing to note was that she was quite endowed for her age, possessing a well-developed chest that would easily make other girls jealous. At the moment she was tending to the teenage boys knee, which was scrapped up a bit as he had tripped apparently… she asked how but all he said was he didn't want to talk about it. She had just finished cleaning and disinfecting it, and in seconds she slapped a big bandage on to his knee and stood up "There all done"

The teenage boy named Ryan said nothing as he lifted his leg up and down a bit before he got up too. He was wearing a light black vest with a plain white t-shirt underneath it, with green shorts and black shoes to go with it. He was rather tall for his age possessing brown colored hair and green eyes, and on his back he carried with him a sheathed sword as well. Turning to face Compa he spoke up again "Thanks Compa."

"No problem, just be more careful with… well whatever it was you were doing" she said with a gentle smile.

"I know… well in any case I'd better get going it's getting late."

"Don't you want to stay for dinner?" Compa asked, with a slightly disappointed look before Ryan could take a single step forward. Just as the young swordsmen opened his mouth to speak his stomach answered for him with a loud gurgle. This in turn caused him to blush while Compa just giggled a bit.

"Well… I suppose, as long as you don't mind?" Ryan replied back scratching his head a bit.

"Oh I never mind" the teen girl replied back "Besides its always better to eat food with your friends isn't it?"

"I guess so" Ryan replied back. With that said the two teens got to work, Ryan set the table while Compa prepared the food. In no time at all the two were sitting at the table eating away at Compa's cooking. Neither spoke much with Compa only asking the occasional question or two and Ryan giving her a simple answer back. Soon enough the meal was done with Ryan sitting back a bit more in his chair and looking up at the ceiling a bit, his face unchanged since he first came here: a frown.

"Was it good?" Compa suddenly asked, directing the teens eyes back towards hers "You look disappointed… was it not good, did I screw up?" she asked, her face shaped into a sad frown.

"What, no no" Ryan immediately said giving her a light smile "I thought it was delicious Compa."

"Really, oh thank goodness…" Compa said her face turning into a happy one at his words "I was beginning to think you grew bored of my cooking."

"Are you kidding?" Ryan said "I've always thought your cooking was good… well except for the first few times, but after that I always thought that" he said "And now your studying to become a nurse on top of this, you're going to make some guy a great wife."

Hearing him say that caused Compa to turn wide eyed a deep red blush forming across her face "Y-you really think I'd make a great w-w-wife?" she asked shyly.

"Of course, why would I lie about that?" he said causing the young nurse to blush a tad harder.

"Oh stop… I-I'm nothing special" Compa shyly replied, rubbing her thighs together a bit as she spoke. "I-if anything, you're the amazing one, and your parents were he-mmph" the young nurse clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself, but the deed had been done. With that the small smile Ryan had turned into a frown and he immediately got up and headed for the door, grabbing his sword which he had set down and headed for the door.

"Thanks for everything Compa, I'll be going now" Ryan said opening the door without looking at her.

"Sure, call me again if you… need… treatment" Compa spoke softly waving goodbye a bit as Ryan left the house. When the door closed and a few moments passed Compa's cheeks turned red and puffy, not from embarrassment but anger, at herself "Bad Compa, you went and said the H-word right in front of him! You even got him to smile a bit too you dummy! " she shouted at herself a bit. Her anger subsiding quickly she went over to her window and watched Ryan walk away into the late evening. Letting out another sigh she turned back to the kitchen and began working on cleaning the dishes. ("He hardly ever smiles anymore… he smiled all the time back then") she thought as she tried to take her mind off him but failing miserably.

A short while later down the road Ryan watched as the night sky slowly settled in and the stars lit up one after the other. He always enjoyed the night sky despite his stern appearance and it always helped him clear his head. Deciding to take a slight detour back to his house he crossed through the park taking a seat on one of the parks bench's as he let out a very long and hard sigh. Closing his eyes a bit his ears suddenly pick up the sounds of other people. Opening his eyes he suddenly saw a family of three together in the park. It consisted of a couple and a young boy, the three looking like they had spent the entire day together, and were now heading home. Watching the three leave with smiles on their faces Ryan grip the park bench so hard it hurt, a lump forming in his throat as he stared at them. The minute they left his sight he got up, took a few steps towards a tree near him and delivered a single punch to it. The punch itself almost leaving an indent in it when he did as he stood there in silence.

Around that same time Compa was inside her room, reading a book on nursing, trying to figure out how to approach Ryan tomorrow and apologize. She knew deep down Ryan wasn't angry with her, but she still felt guilty about bringing up an old wound. Looking outside her bedroom window her eyes suddenly spotted something. Streaking through the night sky was a shooting star, a small one, but it was shooting none the less. Thinking fast Compa closed her eyes.

("What should I wish on Mr. Shooting Star?") she thought to herself not sure what to wish for exactly. Suddenly remembering Ryan's words to her from before the nurses cheeks began to turn red ("M-maybe I can wish for… that?") she thought suddenly going into a daydream.

Xxx

_Compa was walking down the aisle wearing a beautiful white wedding gown, a bouquet in her hands as she faced forward and walked up to the alter. People smiled at her as she faced the groom, her childhood friend Ryan, who was wearing a black and white tux his eyes staring back into hers causing the teen to blush. Soon a priest spoke up, recited the typical lines for a wedding, and then asked the both of them if they would take each other as husband and wife._

_ "I do" Ryan said without a moment's hesitation._

_ "I do" Compa said her heart almost bursting from her chest as she said that._

_ "Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, please kiss your bride."_

_ With that said Ryan pulled Compa closer as everyone who was attending clapped for the newlyweds. With no hesitation Ryan pulled Compa's face closer to his and moved his lips to kiss hers. Compa was red as a tomato but slowly she closed her eyes as there lips touched._

Xxx

Compa shook her head violently her face just as red now as it was in her dream "No, no, no, I shouldn't wish for that, Ryan may not even like me like that… Ryan..." she slowly trailed off and looked back into the sky. Seeing it still there she quickly closed her eyes again.

("Mr. Shooting Star, if you can hear me, I wish for Ryan to be happy again, so he smiles like he used too.")

Opening her eyes again Compa was surprised to see the shooting star was still there… and seemed to be getting… closer… close enough to land in the cities park.

Ryan meanwhile was cutting through the trees as he headed for his house. Still remembering the family from earlier Ryan suddenly stopped and thought about how he reacted to Compa earlier. Grunting a bit to himself Ryan slowly turned a full 180 degrees around "I know she didn't mean any harm by it… urrgh I gotta go apologize to her, but what do say?" he asked himself crossing his arms and looking up into the sky a bit. His thoughts of apologizing quickly died as he suddenly noticed something falling from the sky, and it was falling fast and aiming straight for him. His first thought was to instantly get away from whatever was falling towards him. However as it came closer Ryan saw it looked… like a person, if it was they'd most certainly die the moment they hit the ground!

Grinding his teeth a bit Ryan didn't know what to do, but seeing the person coming in fast his body responded first. Spreading his arms a bit he stood his ground, hoping to catch whoever it was despite the risk. A few seconds later the person collided with Ryan bashing headfirst into his stomach area, knocking the air outta him as he slammed into the ground back first. As for who he was trying to catch they practically bounced off him, twirled through the air for a few more seconds, then hit the ground headfirst, spearing themselves. As for Ryan he had created a trench in the ground as he laid on his back, wondering how he was not dead, as he gasped for air, coughing a bit. letting his head fall backwards from the pain he finally got a glimpse of the person he tried to catch. He couldn't make out much since he was starting to pass out from the impact, but from what he could tell, the person was a girl.

("A girl…. A girl fell from the sky?") Ryan barely managed to register before everything went dark and he fell unconscious.

* * *

**First chapter of another story I was inspired to make. Big fan of the this series by the way. For those of you following my Fire Emblem story don't worry I'm still working on that, the next chapter is being written and this story won't overtake it. It's a side project I plan to work on after every few chapters of Fire Emblem Awakening Retold. I'm hoping this will inspire me to work on it a bit faster too. **

**I hope to receive comments on this prologue, and I hope it's a good start to what I hope will be a great story as well. :)**

**I do not own any of Hyperdimension Neptunia's characters. **


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl Named Neptune

**Chapter 1: The Girl Named Neptune**

_Everything was dark; an endless black was all Ryan could see. He couldn't hear anything either, it was if he had entered a world without sight or sound, a dark silent abyss. Wondering where he was he was about to shout out when the silence was suddenly broken by the sound of combat. To be more precise it was the sound of metallic weapons clashing against each other, along with a few gunshot like bangs mixed in. Looking around Ryan couldn't tell where the sounds were coming from, but as the noises slowly began to fade a purple light started to appear in front of him to replace them._

_ ("What's going on… am I dead? I know they say when people die they see a white light at the end of a long tunnel, but what does a purple light mean?") _

_ ("Neptune… getting… grudge go…")_

_ "Huh, is someone there?!"_

_ It was faint, but Ryan heard a voice, a female voice to be precise. He tried calling out to it but no reply came back. _

_ ("Tired… nonsense…fighting for… why quit…")_

_ Another voice enter Ryan's ears, it was still a girls voice, but not the same voice from before._

_ ("I… icy bitches… title… true…")_

_ There went another one, Ryan was getting nervous and confused, he could only make out bits and pieces of what these female voices were saying, not having a clue what was going on._

_ "What are you all talking about, who are you people!?"_

_ ("We'll settle… result… won't be…hoped…")_

_ "Answer me!"_

_ As if to responding to his words the purple light suddenly enveloped his entire vision, blinding him as everything turned white._

Xxx

Ryan's eyes suddenly snapped open as he shot up, panting a bit as he put a hand to his head.

"Was… that a dream?" he pondered, his other hand gripping the bed… sheets? Looking down he saw he was tucked into someone's bed, and this someone loved the color pink, considering the walls, drapes, heck even the bed sheets he was laying in were pink, with hearts on them.

"But how did I get here?" Ryan thought out loud, suddenly remembering what had happened. He had been heading home; he took a detour through the park, and then a girl-

A sudden small groan right next to him stopped his train of thought. Slowly turning his head to his left he suddenly let out a surprised shout, scooting to the right of the bed so fast he fell off, landing on the floor with thud. Slowly getting back up on his feet with a groan he fixed his gaze on what had surprised him. Laying on the other side of the bed, under the covers, was a girl, who despite all the noise Ryan had just made was still fast asleep. The girl in question looked like a preteen, with messy lilac hair, which had two white hair clips resembling directional pads in it. She also had a very cute face, but Ryan quickly brushed that thought aside as he looked at her, wondering who she was.

Suddenly an alarm clock on a nightstand next to Ryan went off, causing the preteen to stir "Shuuuuut… up! Oh, crackers. Did I break something? Where am I? My room…?" the preteen grumbled a bit as Ryan turned the alarm clock off. Slowly sitting up the preteen rubbed her eyes a bit revealing she was wearing a simple white choker and a white hoodie. The ends of the arms and waist were purple with two lilac purple stripes, as well as two light blue strips running down the arms. The hoodie strings looked like controller plugs, and there were two huge purple and white pockets with purple D-Pad symbols on it as well. The most notable feature however was the hoodie zipper, which had a purple N as its emblem. Her eyes focusing now she looked around the room before looking at him, revealing she had purple eyes too "Hey, who are you? Is this your room? Are you one of those guys who like's pink?"

"No… who the heck are you?" Ryan questioned back causing the preteen to puff her cheeks a bit.

"Hey I asked first! Wait… what are you doing in here anyway? *Gasp* YOU WERE PLANNING TO HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME, WEREN'T YOU?! PREVERT!"

Ryan turned bright red at her accusation "W-what!? No! I would never do such a thing! I just woke up and found myself in here, that's it, I swear!"

"Yeah right buster! I'm not buying that one bit!" the preteen glared, her eyes filled with contempt for the accused rapist. Before it could escalate anymore the door to the room opened up and both turned to see Compa enter the room. Seeing the two awake made the young nurse smile in relief as she came towards them.

"Oh good, your both up! Good morning, sleepyheads! Well, good afternoon, technically. Sorry about putting you both in the same bed but I had nowhere else to put you guys."

"Compa?!... Oh I'm such an idiot" Ryan said facepalming himself as realization hit him "I must be really out of it to not realize this is your house."

"Um, this isn't my room, huh? And he saids it's not his… Is it yours? "Why'm I tucked into your bed so snugly?" The preteen asked.

"Well, let's see. It all happened last night. I was looking up into the sky and saw a shooting star. That was you" the teen nurse said pointing to the preteen in the bed.

"I was a shooting star? Are you yanking my hoodie strings? I fell from the sky?" the preteen questioned with a slight look of disbelief.

"It's true" Ryan spoke turning the preteens eyes back towards him "I was where you crash landed… not a pleasant memory" he added at the end.

Compa nodded "I followed you to the ground with my eyes and raced over, when I got there I saw Ryan lying in a trench in the ground, and you were definitely slammed into the earth like a spear. I pulled you from the ground you pierced so elegantly and carried you both back to my bed since you were passed out."

"All by yourself?" That's cool, thanks!" the preteen said with a bubbly grin "You're a lot stronger than you look."

"Yeah, even I'm surprised" Ryan said, having never seen Compa do any sort of heavy lifting before.

"Transporting limp bodies is part of our training in nurse's school, so I'm used to it!" Compa said with a smile.

"But two people all by yourself? That's still impressive Compa" Ryan said causing the nurse to blush a bit.

"It's nothing special… Oh yeah, I suppose I should introduce myself" she said turning to face the preteen "My name is Compa, um…" she trailed off, realizing she didn't know the preteens name.

"Oh, I'm Neptune. Compa, huh? Then, should I call you Com… uh… whatever. Compa's fine." The preteen said with a cheeky smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Nept-… Neppee-… Neptaa-… Nepelvis… Nep… tumor…W-Wahh…" Compa started to tear up a bit, apparently not able to say her full name.

"Oh, is it confusing you?" Neptune questioned "Okay, then you can me Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Neppermint, or something else!"

"Okay, then I pick Nep-Nep. It's nice to meet you, Nep-Nep!" Compa beamed, happy to have made a new friend.

As the two conversed however Ryan's eyes had turned a tad wider upon hearing Neptune name herself as such. Recalling his strange dream, Ryan was sure he had heard the first voice speak that name as well. Could this girl be one of the voices from his dream? No, she couldn't be, even though he only heard specks of their voices none of them sounded like her at all. But still-

"Hey!" Neptune's voice suddenly rang out, snapping Ryan outta his thoughts. Looking back at her face the preteen smiled "Finally! I've been calling for about a whole minute now!"

"Oh, sorry, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up is that you haven't told me who you are yet!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Oh… well my name is Ryan" Ryan said rubbing his neck a bit "Nice to meet you I guess?"

"Ryan huh? Well bucko, Compa here proved your innocence! So you're not the pervert I thought you were! So… sorry?" the preteen said with a nervous smile, trying her best to apologize for her earlier accusations.

"Uhh… don't worry about it, its fine as long as were clear I'm no pervert" Ryan replied back.

Seeing the two make nice Compa spoke up again "By the by. I noticed you're all beat up everywhere" She spoke to Neptune "Allow me to take a look real quick."

Looking at herself more closely Neptune finally noticed how banged up she was "Oh yeah, I am kinda scrapped up, huh? Thanks nurse in training, I'm trusting you with this important task!" Neptune said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sure, but I just started… and I'm not too savvy… I get bandages all tangled up" she admitted. "Your injuries aren't bad, but the scratches need disinfecting. After that I'm wrap you up" she said, turning towards a first aid kit in the corner of the room and opening it. "It might sting a little, but hang in there. How much bandage should I use? A little? A lot?" she wondered, holding a whole roll of bandages in her hand.

"Hmm, use it all up!" Neptune smiled "Wrap me up good so it doesn't come loose. Besides it's a waste if they don't last."

"Okay, then I'll just use what I have" Compa exclaimed walking back over to Neptune. Seeing that she was going to take Neptune's clothes off Ryan excused himself, leaving the room as Compa started taking the hoodie off, as well as everything else that Neptune was wearing. With that done she started to unwind the bandage's a bit "Let me know if it's too tight. This way… that way… loop it over…"

Meanwhile outside Compa's room Ryan was trying to sort out what little he knew about the situation. First and foremost a girl named Neptune had fallen from the sky, and was now a guest here at Compa's place. Then there was that strange dream with those four female voices, and the fact he heard one of them say the name Neptune. He knew there was a connection, but there was no way to figure out what though considering he only heard a few fragmented words. One thing was sure though, Neptune was no ordinary girl.

His thoughts were interrupted for a third time today when he suddenly heard Neptune's voice "Huh? Nrrgh, h-hold on, slow down! Be carefu- Neptune started but then suddenly choked on her words.

"I don't want it to come loose or you'll trip over it! Hmph, hah! There." Compa's voice spoke up.

"Ahhhh-guuuuh-woooo! This is way too tight, I'm gonna snap, can't breathe, can't make… more… comments!" Neptune's voice cried out, it sounded like she was struggling to breathe. Worried Ryan quickly entered the room, thankful to see Neptune's… lady parts were already covered by bandages. The preteen was struggling a bit as Compa saw she was having a hard time breathing.

"Nep-Nep? …Did I do it too tight after all?" the nurse in training asked with worry. Seeing Neptune shake her head violently up and down and getting hysterical Compa panicked. "Please get a hold of yourself! I'll unwrap you right n-ahh!" she started to say as she tried to undo them, but she only made it worse as they squeezed tighter around Neptune's frame.

"It's tighter now!" Neptune choked out "You're just tangling me up… Stop! Gimme scissors… gimme now!" she hoarse out "Put'em in my hands and I'll do it myself…!"

Seeing the scissors right next to him Ryan grabbed them and handed them to Neptune quickly. Turning around he started to hear frantic snipping followed by a loud gasp for air as Neptune finally freed herself from Compa's bandages. The next few minutes after that involved Compa apologizing over and over to Neptune as she slipped into her clothes again. Once she finished Ryan turned back around to face her, seeing the rest of her clothing. She was wearing lilac shoes with white and blue accents, along with white and blue striped leg stockings.

"Ahem. By the way, I was thinking while you were wrapping me in bondages… where am I?" Neptune suddenly asked.

"Th-they're bandages!" Compa clarified "As for where, we're in the Central City of Planeptune."

"Planep… tune? Hmm, okay. I remember someone mentioning the world below?" Neptune pondered.

"What do you-

"Yes, that's absolutely correct" Compa said cutting off Ryan's inquiry "This is one of the major landmasses beneath Celestia."

"One of the landmasses? So there are several?" Neptune questioned.

"Why, yes. There are four major landmasses floating around. Sometimes they come close to one another and drift away. Remember?"

Thinking for a minute Neptune answered with a goofy grin "Nope, not at all. Planeptune? Landmasses? Rings no bells for me."

"You don't know anything about Gamindustri as a whole?" Ryan questioned.

"Nope, not a thing! Total blank!" Neptune declared with what Ryan could only guess was a sense of misplaced pride.

"Maybe your suffering from amnesia. I've never seen a case in person. How original! Maybe you bumped your head…" Compa diagnosed.

"She speared her head into the ground Compa, I think we can rule out the cause." Ryan reminded.

"Oh yeah! Right" Compa said bopping her head a bit at forgetting that part for a second.

"Isn't there medication or something for that?" Neptune asked.

"No, not for amnesia. It's usually a temporary thing. I'm sure you'll begin to recall stuff eventually" The young nurse smiled. "My Grandpa always said, 'Fancy may kill or cure!' Get some sleep, take it easy, and you'll be better in no time."

"Get some sleep?" Neptune said her eyes half-lidded as she spoke "I feel like someone asked me to do something while I was unconscious" she said thinking back to when she had been asleep.

Xxx

"_It's dark… like, pitch black. Where am I? Was there a power outrage? Wh-Where's the circuit breaker?!" Neptune questioned, her body glowing as she looked around, seeing nothing but the color black in front of her. "Why'm I glowing like I've been splashed with fluorescent paint and stuck under a black light? Wh-Whatever. Hello? Is anyone here? Can I walk around? Don't blame me if I start to collect rings floating by the ground… but ew who knows what I could step in…? It could be something like… ABC gum! Should I just wait here… Geez I am bored. Whose message am I waiting for anyway?"_

_ ("I apologize for the delay. Have you been here long?")_

_ Hearing a female voice speak up Neptune jumped a little "Whoa, a voice… I hear a voice! Delay for what? My soul to go to heaven? N-No! I don't want to die yet!"_

_ ("Please, stop being so confused. I did not intend to scare you with my words. I am Histoire, a tome. You have fallen to the world below Celestia. I am reaching out to you to ask you a favor.") the mysterious voice explained, but all Neptune did was start to panic, mishearing her when she said the word tome._

_ "A t-t-t-tomb? I knew it! I'm so dead! What do I want on my tombstone, right? Uhhh, what world below? Below what? Below hell?!" _

_ ("Please Neptune. Take a deep breath. You have not died. You have merely fallen unconscious.") The voice tried to explain to her._

_ "Then Ms. Heavenly Voice, how do you know my name?" she questioned._

_ ("I know you are in doubt, but I am Histoire, the tome that has assisted the goddesses of Celestia for generations. I stand for the world's everything and the world is my everything. There is nothing I don't know. Plus, I created you. Of course I know your name.")_

_ "So, you like, gave birth to me or whatever. You're my mom? You got kids? I see." Neptune said with a disappointed tone._

_ ("Do… Do not make it sound like that. I created, not birthed. Why do you have such a disappointed tone?") the voice labeled as Histoire asked. ("I understand this is a new sensation for you. I have been apart from you all for ages, locked away from this world") Histoire explained. Neptune didn't respond for a minute before giving another goofy smile._

_ "Oh, okay, gotcha. So my dad locked you up and ran away with me soon after I was born?"_

_ ("You are taking this in an entirely inappropriate direction. I clearly said it is not like that. I created you and the other three with the former goddess. That was, however, a dire error. I only wish to end the tragedy caused by my own mistake. Please, help me!") Histoire pleaded._

_ Before Neptune could ask what she meant by that a beeping sound started to ring out and everything faded to black._

Xxx

"Yeah, someone was crying out for help… in my dream!" Neptune said as she remembered, her fists raised in the air a bit.

"In your dream? Then it's not real" Compa said, but Neptune wasn't convinced.

"Oh, you never know. It was so weird. I betcha someone was like pa-choo and sent me a telepathic message, y'know?"

"As much as I'd like to agree with you Compa I believe Neptune, odd as it may sound" Ryan sided with Neptune, this made the bubbly teen look at him with a curious expression.

"You do? Did you get a message in your dreams too? Are we dream buddies?" she asked question after question.

"Well… it wasn't a message… more like random girl voices" he replied "I couldn't understand what they were talking about. It didn't even sound like they were trying to talk to me."

"Then you should change dream routers then!" Neptune joked, or at least Ryan hoped she was joking. Haring this Compa gave a more serious expression.

"I guess it's possible. Actually, many places, Planeptune included, are being threatened by more and more monsters lately. The military powers failed to keep them from appearing. We can only defend ourselves and keep them at bay now."

"Yeah… there are no heroes here in Gamindustri anymore…" Ryan added with a slightly sad expression which Compa noticed. Neptune however didn't notice as she spoke up again.

"Then… there must be a boss generating all these monsters somewhere! I bet my mission is to go defeat that boss and save the world!" she said, a determined look on her face as Ryan and Compa stared at her with odd looks.

"Are you serious?" Ryan questioned with a dumbfounded expression at her line of thought, the preteen nodding to his question.

"You may be right about a boss, but nobody has seen or heard of anything like that. How will you find it? This is irrational, dangerous, and absolutely impossible!" Compa declared, trying her best to sway Neptune away from this foolish quest.

"Nobody's gonna beat the boss if we just sit here. Someone's gotta take initiative, y'know? That's me! Plus, I can't ignore this once I've noticed it. Haven't you heard 'strike while the iron's hot?'" Neptune questioned.

"This is-

"I believe Grandpa did have a saying like that" Compa said to Neptune, a determined look on her face now too. "Yes, that's right. I wanted to be a nurse to save people. So, why would I save the injured, but not those being threatened by monsters? How impolite of me! Nep-Nep, I'm not the strongest, but I'll help. Two is better than one!"

"What!" Ryan shouted a bit in shock "You can't be serious!"

"You will?" Neptune asked, not paying attention to Ryan's outburst "Don'tcha have school? You're not in the middle of summer vacation or anything, right?"

"Right, but… this city's population has been declining due to monsters eating them. Students are leaving school out of fear, so it's closed down for now. Classes are suspended until further notice." The young nurse assured her.

"Oh that sucks, but that means you can camp out, right? Goodie!" Neptune gleamed. She then turned towards Ryan "What about you? Wanna go fight some monsters!"

"Pass" Ryan said coldly, turning towards the door as he started to walk outta the room.

"Aww come on! Where's your sense of adventure! Don't you wanna be a hero?!" the preteen asked. Hearing her say that word caused Compa to panic, while Ryan just stopped and stiffened up a bit. Seeing this Compa frantically waved her arms at Neptune, who looked at Compa with confusion.

"Why're you waving your arms like that Compa? Are we playing charades? Is that it? Uhhh… is it a bird?!" Neptune asked.

"She's saying to shut the hell up!" Ryan barked turning around, walking up to her and giving Neptune a cold expression. "Just listen to yourself talk! You're going to be a big hero?! I doubt you could even take on a dogoo, much less this boss monster you keep ranting about!" he said almost jabbing his finger into her chest.

Hearing him say that caused her cheeks to turn red and puffy with anger at his insult "I most certainly can!" she said, suddenly looking at Compa. "Uhhh… what's a Dogoo?" she asked her, making Ryan's glare only get colder.

"You're a total airheaded moron!" he spat "You don't even have a weapon on you, the only thing you're going to get for playing "hero" is an early grave!"

"What's your problem?! Neptune argued back "What do you have against being a hero?! All I can see is you're being a total jerk!"

"At least I'm not a fool!" Ryan said turning back around, leaving the room with nothing else said, soon leaving the house with a loud slam of the front door.

"Fine! We don't need your help anyway!" Neptune shoot back, sticking her tongue out as she said that. "Man! What a jerk!" she said, looking back at Compa who had remained silent during that whole fight "Come on Compa, let's go find the dungeon where the boss is waiting!"

"But Ryan was right Nep-Nep… you need a weapon if you're going to fight monsters…" she said softly, saddened greatly to see Ryan and Neptune just have a fight.

"Oh, well then…" Neptune said looking around for something to use. Spotting a wooden sword nestled in the corner she walked over and grabbed it "This will do nicely!"

"But that's Grandpa's-… well… I guess it's okay" Compa said.

"Okay then! Do you have a weapon Compa?" Neptune asked.

Compa slowly nodded, pointing to a giant syringe resting against her wall. Neptune cringed a bit when she saw it but after Compa picked it up she relaxed and said "Okay! We got weapons! Now let's go!" Neptune said, raising her new weapon up in the air

Compa slowly nodded, grabbing her purse and medical supplies as the two left the room. Exiting the house Compa felt like she was forgetting about something, having not noticed she had left a bottle of pills in her room.

Xxx

Later the two were at a small café, Compa searching on their computers for dungeons on a site called Dunglemaps. Meanwhile Neptune was enjoying a snack on the café's dessert menu, a hot fudge sundae. A few minutes into searching Compa let out a sigh and looked towards Neptune "Hey Nep-Nep?"

"Yeah Compa?" Neptune said, holding a spoonful to her mouth as she looked at her.

"I… I'm sorry about what Ryan said to you."

"Oh him?!" Neptune glared a bit as she popped the spoon into her mouth "What a total jerk he was! Shouting at a cute girl like me! You shouldn't have to apologize for guys like that!"

"It's not his fault, well I mean it is but… Ryan… has a hard time controlling his emotions when someone brings up heroes, but other than that he's really nice."

"Why is that?" Neptune questioned "Is he into villains or something?"

"No, far from it, when Ryan was little he always talked about heroes, even saying he was going to become the best hero there ever was." Compa explained, giggling as she recalled how he acted back then. "He has some great role models too, both his parents fought monsters for a living, they were considered true heroes here in Planeptune!" she proclaimed, Neptune's eyes glittering with excitement at hearing that.

"Awesomesauce, think we can ask them to join are party?!" Neptune asked with excitement, wanting to see these great heroes. However when she did Compa's face turned into a sad one, causing Neptune's joyful expression to turn into a confused one.

"Sorry Nep-Nep, that's impossible, because… there both dead... Ryan's an orphan." Compa said softly "His parents were killed by monsters when he was only eight years old, ever since Ryan's barely smiled anymore, it was a hard time for him."

"Ouchies" Neptune said taking another bit outta her sundae "But then why does he hate heroes?"

"I don't know to be honest, Ryan never talks about it. Maybe he felt betrayed because he believed heroes like his parents were invincible, or maybe he just stopped believing in heroes all together" Compa said "I want to help him, but I don't know how… am I a failure as his friend Nep-Nep?" she asked, getting teary eyed again.

"No way girl!" Neptune said getting outta her chair "We just need to make Mr. Grumpypants believe in heroes again! Once we kick the boss monsters butt I'm sure Ryan will start to believe again!"

"You really think so?" Compa asked with renewed hope appearing in her eyes.

"You're darn skippy he will!" Neptune said, now more determined than ever to beat up the monsters and help Compa's friend out.

Xxx

Ryan meanwhile had just reached his house, his anger having subsided long ago. Opening and closing the door with a sigh he went over to the couch and sat down in total silence. A few moments later Ryan kicked the coffee table right in front of the couch, a grunt escaping his mouth as he thought about Neptune, frustration all over his face at even remembering her face. "Damnit… she knows nothing, nothing at all!" he cursed kicking the table harder this time.

Hearing something hit the ground Ryan looked to see he had knocked over a picture frame that had been placed on the table. Getting up and picking it off the ground he saw it was a family picture, the one they had taken when he was eight. Staring at the three smiling people in the picture made Ryan's eyes start to water, a memory slowly surfacing from deep down.

Xxx

_ "Why!" a younger Ryan shouted to his father as he suited up for another day of monster slaying "Why won't you take me with you!?"_

_ "Because you're not ready yet" His father said "You can't become a hero in a day, you need to train more" he said trying not to snap at his son._

_ "But I'm tired of swinging at practice dummies! I'm the son of two great heroes and its time I proved it, so come on, please!" _

_ "Ryan please don't argue" His mother said as she entered the room "It's too soon for you to fight monsters, your father and I are saying no because we love you and don't want you to get hurt. So please Ryan just wait till you're a little older and wiser."_

_ "But- _

_ "Please dear, I promise we'll make it up to you, I'll even make your favorite dinner when we get back, so be good." With that she gave him a kiss on the forehead and she and his father left the house. After a minute or two Ryan sat on the couch and crossed his arms in frustration._

_ "I am ready…" he pouted "They just won't let me prove it…" _

_ He was about to head up to his room when he noticed a job offering left on the table. Picking it up and reading it he saw it was a monster slaying job. Smiling a bit he pocketed the request and exited the house._

_Xxx_

Remembering that as the last day of his parents' lives Ryan couldn't stop the few tears that fell from his eyes.

"Mom… Dad… it's all my fault, I was a fool, a moron… I… I should have listened… Compa… Neptune…"

With that he set the picture down and quickly headed upstairs.

Xxx

"Is this the dungeon you found searching Dunglemaps? Yeah, it feels like a dungeon with lots of tough monsters." Neptune said, looking at the abandoned factory outside the city that Compa had directed them too.

"No, no strong monsters here. I searched for 'dungeons with weak monsters.' Were not ready for the strong ones yet." Compa beamed.

"What? Only weaklings?" Neptune whined with half-lidded eyes "Then I'll wait where I won't encounter any and you can come get me when you find the boss."

'Th-that's not fair! We're a party, so were basically soul mates. Abandoning your party now goes against the rules of this world. You'll get punished by the goddess!" Compa declared.

"Goddess? Neptune gasped, eyes glittered with excitement "So not only are there monsters, but there's a goddess here, too?"

"You didn't know? Silly amnesia… but forgetting even the goddesses? Oh you poor thing… Aside from Planeptune, there are three other landmasses: Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee. Each landmass is protected by a goddess, and people go to the Basilicom to worship and help govern each land. We have no idea where the monsters are coming from. Their power just grows and grows. Everyone thinks it's due to the goddesses' weakening powers. Heated discussions take place every night on the Basilicom's blog" Compa explained.

"Basilicom? So… what kind of place is that? Is one nearby? Do they bake cookies?" Neptune questioned, curiosity all over her face. However the teen nurse shook her head.

"Nep-Nep, enough banter. We should get going before the weak monsters get tired of waiting for us!"

With that said the two girls headed inside the old factory complex. Rounding a corner they soon spotted some monsters, two to be precise. The monsters themselves looking like a fusion between a dog and a blob of goo.

"Hey! Are those things the dogoo's Ryan mention?" Neptune pondered as she readied her wooden sword "In that case lets beat them up!" With that Neptune charged the two blobs.

"W-wait for me!" Compa said chasing after her. Hearing them the two dogoo's turned just in time to see Neptune swing her wooden sword over and over, battering one of the helpless dogoo's, ending with a home run like two handed swing. This sent the goo blob into the wall, hitting it with a splat. The other dogoo charged Neptune, but before it could do anything, it suddenly was popped like a balloon. Turning to look Neptune saw Compa had aimed her giant syringe at it and pulled a trigger, shooting a bullet at it. Seeing them down for the count Neptune gave a v sign for victory towards Compa as the two girls celebrated their first victory.

"Easy peasy!" Neptune smirked "I can't believe Ryan said I couldn't take on these things!"

"True, it was rather easy, even for weak monsters" Compa said with a smile of her own. However as they talked to each other neither noticed that three more dogoo's were sneaking up on them. It wasn't until one suddenly jumped up on Neptune's shoulder that either girl noticed.

"Hey get off- HAHAHAHAHAHA! Neptune started to say but suddenly burst into a fit of laughter as the dogoo started to lick her behind her ear, the preteen apparently being very ticklish. Falling over on her back a second dogoo moved in quickly, licking her upper leg along with the first one still 'attacking' her ear. Needless to say Neptune was laughing like crazy at the sensation.

Compa immediately tried to help but the third dogoo had already made its move, jumping up and getting under the young nurses skirt. Letting out a gasp as the monster invaded her personal space she fell to her knees trying to get it out of there but with no luck. Feeling the creature trying to get into somewhere it shouldn't Compa let out a moan like gasp as her face went red "No! Not there Mr. Dogoo! please stop! I don't want anyone to touch me there except-

Her pleads suddenly stopped as she saw a foot enter her vision, the foot kicking the dogoo out of Compa's skirt and on to the floor. Looking up Compa turned wide eyed seeing Ryan standing right next to her, his eyes ice cold as he stared at the dogoo who had tried to violate Compa. Within seconds he charged the dogoo and after drawing his sliver blade with a black hilt sliced it in two, reducing it to a puddle of goo. He then fixed his gaze at Neptune who was still being assaulted by the tongues of the two dogoo's around her. Wasting no time he charged at them, effortlessly cutting the dogoo's down in seconds allowing Neptune a chance to breathe again. Sighing Ryan sheathed his sword "This would be a 'I told you so' moment, but I honestly wish it wasn't." Turning back to Compa he helped her stand up "You alright Compa?"

"Y-yes… thank you Ryan" she said with a blush, very grateful for his rescue… and that he didn't hear her finish her sentence back there. "How'd you know we were here?"

"Dunglemaps" Ryan answered "This was the first place that popped up when I typed in 'weak monsters', I figured that's where you two would start."

Neptune, who finally caught her breath stood up and glared at Ryan "What are you doing here?! Are you here to mock us? Laugh at us? Or-

"I'm sorry"

"….Eh?" Neptune stopped her rant as Ryan bowed his head.

"I'm sorry…" he repeated "I shouldn't have said those things back there, I was a total jerk, and I'm really, really sorry Neptune." he kept apologizing causing the preteen to scratch her head a bit. It was really the first time Compa had seen Neptune look even remotely flustered.

"Uhh okay, I get it, you can stop apologizing! I guess it's kinda my fault too. I didn't know about your past."

"Oh… Compa told you huh… well in any case I'm here because I want to help" Ryan said as he looked at the two of them "I even brought a few things from home" he said. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a gun and handed it to Neptune "Here… it belonged to my mother, I'm not a big fan of guns."

"Sweet!" Neptune said taking it into her hand and aiming around the place with it, the preteen easily excited to have a new toy to play with so to speak.

"Hopefully it will serve you better than that wooden sword" Ryan said to her "Just be careful where you- he was interrupted as a bullet suddenly whizzed past his cheek, hitting the wall next to him "Aim that thing!" he finished with a shout. Neptune immediately put the gun away, a nervous smile on her face as she did. Sighing Ryan started talking again "I also brought with me some fire rounds" he said pulling out a pack of red tipped bullets and giving it to Compa "It's not much but still…"

"Thanks Ryan" Compa said with a smile, causing the teen swordsmen to blush a bit.

"It's the least I can do" he said as he looked at Neptune "So… what do you say Neptune?"

Neptune looked at him for a few seconds before patting him on the back with a cheeky smile "Are you kidding! Your super strong! Plus you gave me a cool new weapon! Welcome to the party!" she said "Now no more distractions, let's go find that boss monster, kick it's butt, and then- Treasure chest! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" Neptune suddenly shouted, darting over to an old wooden chest she saw a few feet away from them. Opening it rather quickly she pulled out a giant hammer and a small bell, staring at them both with fascination.

"She has the attention span of a kid…" Ryan sighed, while Compa just giggled and smiled, happy to see the two make peace with each other.

Soon after that the party of three now continued down the path, eventually finding themselves in front of a gate that blocked the path forward. Looking at it Ryan sighed in frustration as he looked for a latch or something, finding none he grunted in annoyance. "Great, now what?" he thought out loud.

"Step aside!" Neptune said shoving Ryan behind her. Within seconds she raised the hammer she had just found and while yelling out "Boom" she swung downward smashing the gate to pieces. Turning to face Compa and Ryan Neptune smirked "Not bad huh?" It was then she saw Ryan had a red blush all over his face and was looking to the side.

"Hey why are you blushing? Neptune questioned.

"Why aren't you wearing any pants, or a skirt under that hoodie…" Ryan spoke softly.

Quickly putting two and two together Neptune blushed, dropping the hammer and covering her butt with her hands. "DON'T LOOK AT MY PANTIES! YOU REALLY ARE A PERVERT!" She shouted.

"YOU SUDDENLY BENT OVER, HOW'S THAT MY FAULT!" Ryan shouted back.

As this was going on Compa suddenly noticed more monsters coming up behind Neptune. These monsters looked like two dimensional pixel cut outs as they snuck up behind the unsuspecting preteen "Uhh Nep-Nep, Ryan…"

"You shouldn't be looking there in the first place!" Neptune barked "I bet your having dreams of violating me as we speak!"

"What do you take me for a rapist?!" Ryan shouted back.

"Guys, there are monsters-

"Just admit it!" Neptune yelled

"I won't because it's not true!" Ryan yelled back

"SHOOT!"

With that Compa fired a bullet out of her syringe, nailing one of the creatures in the face as it tried to charge Neptune, it falling over and hitting the ground with a noise equivalent to someone dropping a computer chip. Neptune and Ryan turned to look at what Compa shot, finally seeing the monsters standing behind Neptune.

"Pixelvaders!" Ryan said.

"Get them!" Neptune said, drawing her new firearm and firing off round after round into the downed pixelvader. Meanwhile Ryan charged the second one as it charged him. The moment the two were about to connect Ryan dodged to the left and slashed it vertically in half mid-dodge, the creature dissolving into a digital particles. Neptune had also finished up as well, the pixelvaders body full of holes as it dissolved into particles as well. Both sighing a bit at the surprise attack they both turned towards Compa.

"Compa, give us a heads up or something next time!" Neptune said.

"Yeah why didn't you say anything?" Ryan asked.

"But I did! You guys… oh never mind!" Compa's cheeks puffed up as she walked forward without them, looking a tad angry. Ryan and Neptune looked confused but slowly followed after her, there argument forgotten as they began asking Compa why she looked upset.

After what felt like an hour the group finally reached the last room of the dungeon. However it was empty, much to the preteen's displeasure.

"Hello! Anyone here?!" Neptune shouted, hoping to draw out the boss monster. Waiting for a few seconds she let out a grunt of annoyance "Where is it?"

"Well so much for your theory" Ryan said, sitting down as he did "Looks like we came here for nothing... that's good…"

"It's not 'good' at all!" Neptune said with half-lidded eyes "Speaking of which that reminds me, why do you hate heroes so much?" Neptune questioned.

"Hate heroes?" Ryan looked at her in confusion "I don't hate heroes at all."

"Then do you not believe in them anymore, is that it?"

"No" Ryan shook his head.

"Then why'd you go ape on me when I started talking about them back in Compa's room?!" Neptune questioned wanting to hear his reason.

Ryan looked at the ground as she said that, a sigh escaping his lips. Compa was about to scold Neptune but Ryan raised a hand stopping her. Looking back up at Neptune and her serious face he spoke up "The reason I lashed out like that… was because when people talk about being heroes so causally I feel they don't understand how dangerous it is to themselves… and those close to them."

"Does that mean you hate your parents for leaving you all alone?" Compa questioned.

"No, I don't hate my parents, and I don't hate heroes, in truth the only person I truly hate… is me…" he confessed. However neither girl was following him, question marks floating above their heads. Seeing this Ryan continued "When I was little I was already training to be a hero, bashing test dummies among other things. However when I reached eight I thought I was ready to be the hero I always dreamed of being. But my parents kept saying no every time. So… in order to prove myself I took a job to slay monsters without them knowing… and when I did everything went wrong."

"So in other words you didn't level grind enough and the monsters were too strong for you" Neptune summarized.

"Yeah…" Ryan whispered softly shivering a bit as he continued "I was cornered… a pack of terribly strong monsters all around me. I was staring death in the face. But just as they pounced on me my parents, my heroes, showed up and protected me. I passed out after that… but when I came too I saw something that I can never forget. My parents were on the ground… dead. They had suffered terrible wounds from fighting off those monsters, and used what little strength they had left to get me to safety. I wanted to be a hero, and I lost both my parents because of it…a terrible price for my arrogance"

"T-that's so horrible… why didn't you tell me about this?" Compa asked a few tears falling out of her eyes; even Neptune looked depressed to hear that story.

"I didn't want you to know Compa; I considered it my burden alone to bare." Ryan said looking at Neptune seriously "That's why when you started talking so casually about being a hero... it was like seeing myself, and it filled me with rage." Burying his head in his knees he added "But that's no excuse for what I said and did. I don't want anyone else to go through something like that, and yet I just let you two go at this alone… some hero I turned out to be" he said starting to get teary eyed himself.

"But your still want to be a hero don't you?" Neptune's spoke causing Ryan to look up at her "I get'cha. You made a mistake. Beating yourself up about it isn't going to fix anything. You're super strong now right! You're not alone this time either!" Neptune added "So buck up Mister and press continue!"

Ryan looked at her for a few seconds with a surprised expression. Slowly however a smile started to form on his lips followed by a soft laugh. "You know… I really wasn't expecting words of wisdom from you, no offense… but still… thanks."

Neptune gave Ryan a big smile when she saw him smile for the first time since they met "Hey I got you to smile! Now we just need to beat up the boss monster and its mission accomplished!"

"But there isn't one" Ryan countered "You even tried calling for it remember?"

"Maybe were not loud enough…" Compa said, pulling out the bell Neptune found earlier and starting to ring it over and over "Here mister monster! Don't be shy!"

"Compa I doubt- Ryan started to say but immediately stopped when he saw a giant black rune circle appear right behind Compa. Soon enough something rised outta the circle, taking on the form of a giant monster. It's appearance was that of a giant spider for its lower body with a humanoid monster torso for an upper body. In one of its hands it wielded a huge sword, which it was raising to chop Compa in two. "COMPA BEHIND YOU!"

Compa turned around and seeing the monster let out a girly shriek as she barely got outta the way in time. Seeing her retreat towards Ryan and Neptune the monster let out a roar as it charged after her.

"What'd I tell ya!" Neptune said raising her wooden sword "Let's go!" she said, charging at the monster before Ryan could voice a single objection. Coming up to the creature Neptune proceeded to whack it's spider body over and over with the piece of wood. However after a few seconds she looked up to see the creature stare down at her, barely phased by her attacks. With a roar it swung it's sword horizontally at her, but seconds before impact Ryan jumped towards Neptune and pushed her and him to the ground, both barely dodging the sword as it swung over their heads. Before the creature could strike again however Compa open fired on the creature, firing shot after shot to distract it as Ryan grabbed Neptune and put some distance between themselves and the monster.

"What were you thinking?!" Ryan snapped at the preteen "Don't just charge it like that!"

"But how else am I going to beat it up, it's not like I have infinite ammo?" Neptune questioned causing the teen to facepalm himself as Compa retreated towards them, her shots having put the creature on guard but barely damaged it.

"We need a plan Neptune, in other words we need to work together to tackle this thing" Ryan answered looking back at the nurse in training "Compa you still have those fire rounds I gave you?"

Nodding Compa pulled them out of her purse and handed them to Ryan who pulled some out and handed half over to Neptune, giving the rest back to Compa "Here's what I have in mind, you two fire these at the creature to distract it, and I'll move in and cut its head off."

"But I'm the leader! Why do you get to finish him off?" Neptune whined.

"Because I'm not the one with the gun! Besides I have a better cutting tool then you" he said pointing to his sword. Seeing his point Neptune gave a displeased but understanding nod.

"Please be careful Ryan that monster looks really strong" Compa said with a worried look.

"Well that will only help him if he catches me. I'm counting on you both to watch my back." Ryan said with a confident smile making the nurse blush hearing him have so much faith in her.

The monster, tired of the three chatting charged them again. Seeing this Ryan charged the creature this time, Compa and Neptune readying there firearms. As Ryan drew closer to the monster Neptune and Compa fired over and over. The monster raised his sword in defense, protecting himself form the majority of the shots, though a few got through scorching it's body as the bullets made contact. Distracted by the constant barrage Ryan advanced towards it from its side, now in a position to strike the creature down.

However right as he was about to jump an incredible pain erupted from his stomach area and spread throughout his body as he hit his knees. The sight shock the two girls so much they stopped firing, giving the monster a chance to notice Ryan groaning in pain right next to it. Within seconds the creature swung down at the swordsmen, Ryan barely managing to hop outta the way as the monsters sword hit the ground. The shockwave it produced sent Ryan flying a few feet away towards the wall as Compa and Neptune watched Ryan cringe on the ground with pain.

"What's up with Ryan?" Neptune asked "He had the chance but botched it! And whys he in pain?!"

"Pain?" Compa thought out loud, suddenly turning wide eyed "Oh no! I forgot to tell Ryan about the pain killers!"

"Pain killers?" Neptune questioned "Pain can be killed?"

"No they don't kill pain, they hide it!" Compa said as she panicked "Ryan was in intense pain when I brought him back home! He had a huge bruise all over his stomach the size of your head Nep-Nep! I think he tried to catch you when you fell from the sky!"

"Wait… he… tried to catch me?" Neptune said with a surprised look.

"I think so… he looked really hurt, so I gave him some a bit ago and forgot to tell him!" Compa said.

"Well can't you give him more?!" Neptune asked a bit panicked too now.

"Your right! I got them right… huh?" Compa said reaching into her first aid bag for them but then turned wide eyed when she didn't see them. "Oh no! I must have let them in my room!"

Neptune looked back towards Ryan as the monster advanced towards him, intending to finish the job. "Not good! What do I do? Ryan's down in the red!" Neptune said, not sure what to do at this point.

("Neptune, can you hear me?") a voice suddenly rang out in her head. Remembering the voice's owner Neptune spoke up.

"Histy! Great timing! The boss monsters strong and Ryan's hurt badly because of me! What do I do?!"

(…..Histy? Nevermind. Neptune you need to listen to me very carefully if you want to help your friend…")

"Nep-Nep? Who are you talking to?" Compa asked as Neptune nodded her head, adding a uh-huh's every few seconds. Seconds later Neptune gave a determined smile and took a few steps forward. "Nep-Nep?"

"Stand back and watch Compa, I'm going to kick that monsters butt with my super special ultimate secret HDD move!"

A question mark popped above Compa's head as Neptune said that "HD…D? what's that?"

"I have no clue whatsoever!" Neptune said making Compa fall on the ground in disbelief "But I'm saving Ryan no matter what!" she added as she raised her arms.

Meanwhile Ryan was staring death in the face as the monster reared its ugly head above him. Trying to move he found it impossible as every time he moved pain would erupt from his stomach. Seeing he was in a helpless bind he looked towards the girls to tell them to flee when he saw Neptune up to something. A few seconds after that a column of light and binary code enveloped Neptune's body, the display lighting up the room and focusing everyone's attention towards it, even the monsters. When the light suddenly died Ryan and Compa were shocked and amazed by what they saw.

Where the preteen had stood just moments before someone had taken her place. This new girl had dark lilac purple hair with longer bangs and woven into twintail braids. Her eyes were a shade of crystal blue with irises that were shaped like power button symbols. Like Neptune she had two hairclips in her hair only they were black and shaped like black circles with blue X's. As for what she was wearing it looked like a black leotard like skin suit that hugged her very mature and sexy body with purple and silver segments along it. Her legs were covered in skin tight leg armor that went up to her thighs and were colored the same as the bodysuit she wore. As for her arms they were covered in what appeared to be gauntlet like gloves that also matched the rest of her attire, sporting claw like tips at the end. The most distinguishing feature however was the pair of wings that was floating behind her. Raising her weapon, a purple and black futuristic katana, she stared at the creature with a serious expression, the monster taking a few steps back out of instinct. Without warning the purple swordstress charged the monster with shocking speed delivering a swift kick to its head, knocking it off its feet and knocking it back a few feet.

Ryan was shocked and amazed all at once at her strength, his mouth hanging open as the swordstress turned to face him. Finding himself a tad mesmerized by her beauty the teen barely managed to raise his voice to ask the most important question he could think of right now.

"Is… is that you Neptune?"

The swordstress didn't say anything for a minute but then softly replied "Of course, I've just become stronger than before" she replied. Her voice was completely different from before, it was full of pride and confidence, maybe even arrogance to an extent. Most importantly though was that it was a voice he had heard before, one of the four voices he heard in his dream. As he thought this Neptune turned back towards the monster that was getting back on its feet. "Stay here Ryan, I will take care of this monster myself."

"But Neptune-

"You're in no condition to help" the new Neptune countered "I will defeat this monster and repaid the debt I owe you" she said. With that she charged the monster again slashing at it with her sword. The monster in turn parried her blows but even then it was slowly being pushed back as Neptune kept up her attacks. As this was going on Compa rushed over to Ryan as he watched Neptune single handedly bring the monster to its knees.

"Are you okay Ryan?" Compa asked.

"I'll be fine Compa…" Ryan said, his eyes never leaving Neptune as he watched her fight. "What's happened to Neptune?" he asked.

"I don't know, she said she was going to use something called HDD"

"HDD?" Ryan questioned "What exactly is that?"

"I don't know, not even Nep-Nep seemed to know, but earlier she sounded like she was talking to someone so that person must know what's going on."

"She was talking to someone?" he said with confusion, Suddenly remembering what Neptune had said before, about how someone told her about the world below. However his thoughts were drowned as he saw Neptune deliver another swift kick to the creature, knocking it off balance. As the creature tried to regain its stance Neptune charged and delivered a swift kick upward to the monsters sword hand. This in turn knocked the weapon out of the creature's hand, the weapon impaling the ground a few feet away.

"Now I'll end this!" Neptune declared. Raising her sword above her head she charged the monster again and slashed the beast with her sword. A split second after that Neptune landed a few feet past it, neither moving at all like they were frozen in time. Then slowly the monster started to split apart down the middle before falling to the ground as two separate parts, Neptune had won.

"Is that all it had? I was expecting more of a challenge from a boss monster" Neptune said with a disappointed look on her face.

As Compa stared in amazement Ryan looked at the purple haired beauty Neptune had turned into and a new question began to form in his head.

("Neptune") he thought ("Who… or what are you?")

* * *

**Here it is folks the first chapter, hopefully it was worth the hype the prologue gave. :) **


	3. Chapter 2: The Party

**Chapter 2: The Party**

"Hmmhmm service. Hmhmhmmm naked fanservice" Neptune sang in the shower as she scrubbed her body down, having turned back into a preteen since the fight back at the factory. Letting the hot water splash her body she let out a sigh, her flawless skin and hair glistening under the waters spray. As she rubbed soap on her body Neptune suddenly heard knocking coming from the bathroom door.

"How's the shower treating you Nep-Nep?" Compa asked from outside the bathroom door.

"It's super-duper!" Neptune said "The guys would be swarming for an image of my bode in here… Ryan's not there is he?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A PREVERT NEPTUNE!" Ryan's voiced shouted from another room, the teen apparently having good hearing.

"Sure you are." Neptune half-lidded her eyes causing the teenaged boy to growl in frustration. Sighing Ryan laid down in his bed, the group having retreated to his house to rest after the events earlier. Recalling what happened after Neptune had slayed the boss monster Ryan still couldn't believe what he had gotten himself involved in.

Xxx

_("Neptune… who… or what are you?") Ryan thought as Neptune, still in HDD state turned to face him and Compa. Gliding towards them a bit Neptune got on her knees and before Ryan could understand what she was doing Neptune pulled up his vest and shirt. Shocked by her boldness Ryan could only watch as Neptune examined the huge bruise on Ryan's stomach. _

_ "So that's the injury you received for trying to catch me?… Why did you put yourself in danger like that?" Neptune asked as she looked up to face him. _

_ Forced to look into Neptune's eyes and at her beautiful face Ryan had a hard time responding for a minute "Well… what was I supposed to do, let you hit the ground full force?" _

_ "You could have been killed" Neptune said with a serious tone "That was reckless!"_

_ "True, it was reckless but…" Ryan began "When I saw you falling…my body acted on its own, even now I don't regret it, because you're okay" he said with a soft expression._

_ The swordstress looked at him with a slightly shocked face for a minute, but then she slowly smiled too, it was small but it was a smile nonetheless. With nothing else said she was enveloped by a white light again. When it died both Ryan and Compa saw the old Neptune standing before them again, a bubbly smile on her face like always._

_ "Nep-Nep… how… how did you do that?!" Compa said, still shocked and wide eyed from everything that had transpired. "I'm a very confused Compa right now."_

_ "Uhhh, I thought about something and I transformed? Histy's better at explaining things." Neptune laughed weakly._

_ "Histy? Who's that?" Ryan questioned before suddenly noticing the monster behind them dissolve into nothing. However the creature's blade did something different, glowing a yellowish white it suddenly shrunk, taking on a new form as it fell on the ground. Slowly the group walked over to it, seeing the blade had transformed into some kind of shiny fragment. As Ryan bent down and picked it up a familiar voice made its presence's known to Neptune._

_ ("Neptune, can you hear me? This is Histoire.")_

_ "Histy! Thanks for that awesome tutorial on that HDD thing. What's up?" Neptune suddenly started talking to no one all of a sudden. This caused the young nurse to become even more confused._

_ "Nep-Nep, who are you talking to? Um… nobody is here except for you, me, and Ryan."_

_ "You can't hear her?" Neptune questioned, looking at Compa with surprise before looking up at the ceiling "Histy, can you talk to Compa and Ryan, too?" Neptune asked._

_ "I apologize, but at this time you are the only one I can speak with-_

_ "What the heck?! Who's talking right now?!" Ryan suddenly blurted out, surprising Neptune, Compa, and most importantly the voice know as Histoire. _

_ "You can hear Histy's voice too?!" Neptune asked "How'd he tap my mind's wire Histy?!"_

_ "I didn't! At least I don't think I did… so this is the Histy someone you were talking about?" Ryan questioned._

_ ("This is most unexpected") Histoire's voice rang out ("How can you hear my voice?")_

_ "Don't ask me, I haven't got a clue!" he said, stilling not believing his ears._

_ "Ryan can hear it too? Why am I the only one who can't?" Compa said putting her hands to her ears in an attempt to hear Histoire's voice too._

_ ("In any case, Ryan, Neptune, please pass my words to your friend when I am through. Also, I do not think I am comfortable with the name 'Histy.' My name is Histoire") she said, directing her last sentence towards Ryan more than Neptune._

_ "Histoire huh…?" Ryan said as Neptune turned to look at Compa._

_ "Sorry Compa, I'll just tell you what she says later. Anyway, Histy, we found something weird and shiny just now!"_

_ ("…You refer to the Key Fragment, I assume. This is an important item needed to release me from this seal.")_

_ "Seal? Where you at, anyway?" Neptune asked, confusion written on her face._

_ ("I am uncertain. Somebody has locked me away somewhere in this world. Please, please… release this seal and save me! In each land, you will find a Key Fragment. First, please collect these items.")_

_ "Each landmass has one of these?" Ryan asked, looking at the fragment in his hand._

_ "Four Key Fragments? If we do this fetch quest, we can save you right? So where are they?" Neptune inquired._

_ ("Unfortunately, I have little information on that. I only know there is one on each landmass. You have collected one already. Each piece is guarded by a strong adversary. Find the fragments by defeating these foes.")_

_ "So, I get that I hafta save you, but should I really do all this for someone I don't even know?" Neptune asked with uncertainty, Ryan nodding to her words as well._

_ "She has a point, why should we trust you? This all sounds very suspicious" Ryan questioned._

_ ("It is only natural to feel that way. Others do not trust me, either. However you two are my last and only hope. Please save me!") she begged, trying to convince them to help her, despite there doubt._

_ Neither said anything for a few moments but then Ryan spoke up "Well… you don't sound like you're trying to deceive us. I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. What about you Neptune?" _

_ "Hmm, it's tough for me to say no, but finding all these thingies sounds like a real bore-chore."_

_ ("Are you concerned? There is no need. I am sure you can do this.") Histoire assured her._

_ "No, I mean, I'm gonna do all this stuff just to save one person… Can't it be like, to save the whole world?" Neptune asked with a bubbly smiled, Ryan falling over in disbelief at her inquiry._

_ ("How honest, as I said to you, I am the worlds everything, and the world is mine. Saving me is tantamount to saving the world.")_

_ "Huh? Really? Oh, well, okay then! Don't stop there. Pump me up some more!" Neptune said, getting very excited now._

_ ("By defeating the various monsters in order to obtain the pieces, you will save countless lives all across the world.") Histoire added, causing the preteen to get even more excited._

_ "Killing two birds with one stone. I like it! Anything else to boost my drive?"_

_ ("Boost it anymore and Neptune's going to shoot through the ceiling") Ryan thought._

_ ("I wish I could add one million Credits to your savings… but that's a little beyond my control.")_

_ "That's so much! I better get my stomp on!" Neptune beamed as Ryan sighed. Suddenly Compa started to speak up, having been quiet all this time trying to hear Histoire. Getting very upset as Ryan and Neptune talked to this Histy person._

_ "Nep-Nep, why are you so excited? Why is Ryan sighing? I can't hear anything… I don't hear this person's voice… what are you three talking about? I… I want to be included too… Ryan… Nep-Nep" she whimpered, starting to cry from being left out._

_ "Wait Compa don't cry! It's not like we're doing it on purpose!" Ryan said trying to console her with a light hug. This caused the nurse to blush a deep red feeling Ryan so close to her as Neptune came over to console her too, hugging her from the other side._

_ "Oops, I am so sorry, Compa! Lets go have something to eat and I'll talk to you about it for hours and hours and hours! But Compa, Histy's voice will never reach a cry-baby. C'mon buck up, kiddo."_

_ Feeling there combined warmth Compa slowly calmed down "Fine, I understand" she said, wrapping her arms around Ryan's back subconsciously and pulling him closer. Ryan blushed feeling Compa do that but suddenly she realized what she was doing and quickly backed away "S-sorry" she said, her face all red._

_ "No, no, it's okay" Ryan reassured her, his face red too as Neptune looked at them with a confused expression._

_ "Okey dokey then, let's go to Compa's house and have a victory feast!" Neptune said declared._

_ "Wait" Ryan said stopping the preteen as she took a step forward "My house is closer to here then Compa's place" Ryan said "Lets head there instead. It still hurts to move." He added, referring to the bruise on his gut._

_ "Oh yeah… that" Neptune remembered "Then let's go to Ryan's place and have the victory feast there!" she declared again. From there she took the lead as Ryan was helped by Compa outta the dungeon._

Xxx

Ryan sighed again as he relaxed on his bed, taking it easy like Compa ordered him too, since she could do little to ease his stomach pain. His mind was swirling with questions, no real answers being given back to him. Who was Neptune? Who was Histoire? Why could he hear her voice but Compa couldn't? How would they even go about finding the Key Fragments? These questions kept Ryan up as the hours quickly passed by. Compa and Neptune planning to sleep in his parents room for the night while he slept in his.

Yawning after what felt like an eternity Ryan slowly turned to look at his digital clock, finding it to be past eleven. Seeing it was getting late and knowing they were going to be setting out for the Key Fragments tomorrow Ryan decided to hit the hay. Slowly getting up to brush his teeth he just reached the bathroom door when his parent's room door open, Compa coming out with a groan.

"Ryan? You're still awake?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes a bit.

"Yeah, I was just getting ready to go to bed. What are you doing up?" Ryan asked softly back.

"Nep-Nep keeps kicking me in bed" Compa said yawning a bit "I can't get to sleep…"

"Oh really?" Ryan said "Well if that's the case, why don't you sleep in my bed tonight?" he offered.

"Y-your bed!" Compa shouted a bit, snapping fully awake as he said that, the young nurse turning bright red in the face. "W-w-well if you, r-r-really wanted to… No! Wait! Were to young!" she started to say but Ryan quickly shook his head.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" he said quickly turning red himself "I meant you can have my bed while I sleep on the couch! He corrected.

"Oh!... Sure, thank you, I'd appreciate it" Compa said slowly. Walking over to his room she turned to face him "Goodnight Ryan"

"Night Compa, see you in the morning" Ryan said with a soft smile as Compa closed the door. Pressing her back against the door for a minute Compa breathed slowly as she stared at the bed in front of her. Slowly walking over to Ryan's bed she got in, feeling the bed was still warm from Ryan laying on it earlier. As she tucked herself in Compa slowly started to wonder what sleeping with Ryan would be like, the nurse slipping into a daydream.

Xxx

_ Compa and Ryan were lying in bed together, Ryan's arm wrapped around the young girl's waist, his hot breath hitting her neck. Needless to say Compa's heart was thumping hard in her chest. Suddenly she squeaked as Ryan pulled her closer to him, shocking her since she thought he was asleep. Feeling him shift a bit she suddenly heard him whisper into her ear. _

_ "Your hearts beating fast isn't it Compa? Can you feel mine too?" he asked, the nurse slowly noticing the other heartbeat against her back, and it was just as fast as hers._

_ "Compa… you've always made my heart like this, can you guess why?" he whispered playfully but at the same time lovingly. Slowly moving her around to face him, his eyes mesmerized her as he pulled her even closer, her chest pressed against his. It was becoming too much for the young nurse, her heart threatening to burst out of her chest as Ryan moved his face closer to hers. "It's because I love you"_

_ He then pressed his lips against hers, the nurse's eyes drooping before shutting fully as she surrendered to the kiss. As they pressed harder against each other moaning could be heard as everything turned white._

Xxx

Steam starting to rise from her head Compa shook her head outta her daydream violently, her face all red. As much as she tried to hide it Compa had always had strong feelings for Ryan ever since they were young, and they've only grown stronger with time. Sighing a bit Compa rested her head on Ryan's pillow, going to sleep in just a few minutes, her last thoughts being ("When will I finally be able to tell him how I truly feel?")

When her senses returned to her Compa's nose started to pick up the sweet scent of something good. Slowly sitting up she stretched a bit, seeing it was morning, the sunlight shining into the room. Getting out of bed she slowly walked downstairs, hearing a familiar voice as she got closer to the kitchen.

"Are they ready yet? I'm starving here Ryan!" Neptune's voice rang out.

"Just be patient Neptune" Ryan's voice replied back. Entering the room Compa saw Neptune sitting at the table, a utensil in each hand. Ryan meanwhile was at the stove, cooking pancakes, which was what Compa had smelled earlier. Seeing her standing in the entryway Ryan smiled to her "Morning Compa, breakfast will be ready in a minute."

"Good morning" Compa smiled softly back, a tad surprised to see Ryan smiling so easily, like he used too. It was like whatever pain that had kept him from smiling all these years was suddenly gone. Taking a seat at the table with Neptune her eyes focused on the preteen for a few moments, wondering if what she said yesterday was the reason. ("Maybe Nep-Nep really did make my wish come true?") she thought as Ryan finally finished putting down a bowl of pancakes, butter, and syrup.

"Well dig in" Ryan said sitting down himself, Neptune drooling as she reached for them. Within seconds the preteen stacked six of them on top of each other and then slathered them in syrup. Ryan and Compa could only watch as she then started downing them, letting out a cute 'mmm' as she gave them a childlike smile of delight.

"These are super yummy!" she said after chewing her first few bites.

"These are good" Compa said after a few bites as well "You're a good cook Ryan." She smiled.

"Oh I'm not that great" Ryan said scratching his head outta embarrassment "If anyone is a great cook it's you Compa" he compliment, the nurse blushing in response.

"So how's your stomach Ryan?" Compa asked, changing the subject however she could as she started rubbed her thighs together under the table.

"A lot better surprisingly, it still hurts but I won't be on the ground like before." He said as the trio ate. "By the way, since were going to be traveling to another landmass we should probably find Neptune a better weapon first."

"What's wrong with the one I have now?" Neptune asked.

"It's a wooden sword" Ryan bluntly replied "There's your answer, unless you plan to give every monster you fight splinters you need a better weapon."

"Guess I can't argue there" Neptune replied "But where to look?"

"Amazoo" Compa answered "They sell everything there"

"Yeah, that's where you got that huge syringe gun you use" Ryan said to Compa, cringing a bit at the thought of that thing. "But yeah they should be able to help us there."

"Amazoo? What kind of place is that?" Neptune questioned.

"It's not a place, it's a website" Ryan said finishing up his breakfast and standing up. Leaving the room for a few minutes he came back with his laptop, the website opened up on his screen. "See you search for what you want, and it brings up a list of purchasable items. From there you pay and the item instantly appears where you purchase it" he explained.

Seeing the question marks appearing above her head Ryan sighed "I suppose you learn better through demonstration" he said, scratching his head. Typing in the word 'sword' on the laptop Ryan clicked the search button and was very shocked to find no items for sale. "What the… was there a bargain sale or something?! Well that plan didn't last long." He grunted as he turned his computer off, Neptune also a tad disappointed.

Compa slowly got out of her chair "Before we go I should grab more medical supplies from my house, it sounds like this will be a long journey after all."

"Good idea, we'll wait for you here. I got to clean up anyway" Ryan said, pointing to the dishes on the table. With that Compa took her leave, leaving Neptune and Ryan alone for the first time since they first met. From there Ryan focused on the dishes as Neptune watched him. Just as one minute passed however Neptune let out a loud groan.

"I'm bored…." She whined.

"Well I suggest you find something to do, Compa's going to be a bit" Ryan replied "I have video games in the living room, why don't you play those?"

"Video games?" Neptune asked as she sat up, curiosity peaked.

"You've never heard of video games… or at least remember playing any?" Ryan inquired. Seeing Neptune nod Ryan smiled, a slightly competitive look on his face "Just wait in the living room and I'll show you"

Complying Neptune went into the other room and sat down on the couch, anxiously waiting for the teen to finish up so they could play this 'video game'. After what felt like an eternity to her he walked in and started to fiddle with a small device next to the television. After another minute of waiting he walked over to her and handed her a controller. From there he started to explain what to do as the T.V. screen flickered on and the game started, a space shooter game to be specific. Setting up a round the two began playing in earnest, Ryan easily wining since this was Neptune's first time playing, or at least since she became an amnesiac. Letting out a 'aw' in frustration Neptune got more serious as Ryan offered to play again, the preteen wanting to win this time.

Xxx

A while later Compa slowly exited her house, her medical kit almost filled to bursting. Beginning the long trek back to Ryan's house a thought suddenly popped up in the young nurse's mind. Neither Ryan nor her had much money, and since they were traveling to another landmass they would need it for food and bedding, let alone for anything else. Walking past a billboard the teen suddenly stopped and looked at one of the pieces of paper hanging from it. Suddenly taking it from the wall she continued the long walk back, wondering what Ryan and Neptune were up too.

Xxx

"GOOOOOOOAAAAAAALLLLL!" Neptune yelled out as she crossed the finish line again, taking first place in the racing game while Ryan took second.

"Darn it! I would have won if you didn't get that stupid blue shell" he huffed with a smile. He and Neptune had been playing for at least an hour now, playing shooter, fighting, and now racing games. He had started out as the superior one at first, but after the first couple rounds Neptune started to come out on top more often. The score was even, one more win would decide there tie breaker.

"You mad bro? Then let's play again!" Neptune said as she started to set up the next round. She was totally hooked, laughing and smiling every second since she first picked it up. "Hey does Compa play these too?" she asked.

"Yeah, though she prefers the golfing games, not really my cup of tea, and I don't even drink tea" He joked a bit, Neptune giving a soft laugh or two at his humor. As she did Ryan suddenly added "I'm glad were friends Neptune, you're really fun to play with."

Hearing him say that caused Neptune's heart to suddenly skip a beat, a faint blush crossing her cheeks. Confused from the sensation Neptune didn't notice Ryan press start and start the next race. Quickly noticing Neptune quickly came to her senses, though not before Ryan got a very good lead on her. Not wanting to lose Neptune decided that desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Hey Ryan, I think something's wrong with my controller?" Neptune suddenly said.

"Like wh- AHH!" Ryan suddenly shouted, looking at Neptune for only split second before turning away, his face red. This was because Neptune had pulled her hoodie up, letting Ryan see her panties. Distracted for a brief moment Ryan's racer in the game hit an obstacle, allowing Neptune to race ahead and win the race. Neptune let out a 'yay' in triumph as Ryan just glared at her with his still reddened face.

"That's not fair, you cheated Neptune!"

"No I didn't! Don't blame me cause you got distracted you peeping tom" Neptune replied with a playful smirk. Seeing that Ryan's eyebrows twitched a bit as Neptune celebrated her victory. However as she did Ryan decided to get a little pay back for that cheap shot. Seeing her not paying attention Ryan smirked a bit, edging closer towards her till she was within striking distance. Suddenly he lunged for her, proceeding to tickle the preteen mercilessly, remembering how ticklish she was from yesterday.

Caught off guard Neptune couldn't hold in her laughter as she tried to get away from Ryan's fingers. Barely managing to get to her feet she tried to run away, but suddenly tripped over the controller wire. Seeing this Ryan immediately tried to catch her, but since he had been leaning forward his balance was off and he tumbled down with her. The end result being Neptune on her back, Ryan above her, there legs locked, and there faces barely an inch apart. Both teen and preteen turned a deep shade of red as both stared into the others eyes, neither able to speak a word to the other as they stayed in that position.

("W-What's this?") Neptune thought in her head, her heart racing ("Why is my heart beating so fast? I can't move…")

("Neptune… was she… always this… cute looking?") Ryan thought in his head, his own heart starting to beat faster too.

"Ryan, Nep-Nep, I'm bac- W-W-W-What are you two doing?!" a familiar voice shouted out, snapping the two outta there daze as Ryan quickly moved away from Neptune. Looking towards the front door both saw Compa, staring at them with shocked eyes.

"Compa wait, it's not what it looks like!" Ryan said as he and Neptune stood up.

"You and Nep-Nep looked like you were going to k-k-k-kiss… does that mean you-

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Ryan shouted a bit, trying to explain what happened. Meanwhile Neptune just stared at Ryan, her heart still beating fast despite the fact they were no longer so close. What was happening to her?

It took nearly a full half hour but Ryan finally managed to get Compa to understand what had transpired since she left. Sitting down Ryan breathed deeply as Compa nervously sat next to Neptune, the preteen having been surprisingly quiet since Compa came back. Wanting to break the awkward silence Compa spoke up.

"Hey Ryan, I thought about this on the way back, but were going to need a lot of credits for this trip right?"

"Yeah your right" Ryan said, surprised he didn't think of that himself "Considering how much Neptune eats were going to need all the credits we can get."

"I don't eat that much do I?" Neptune questioned. Ryan didn't respond but instead pointed to a bag of chips, a box of crackers, and a few cans of soda, all empty. Seeing those things Neptune gave a nervous laugh as a bead of sweat fell from her cheek.

"In any case we can worry about that later, we should be heading out to find the other Key Fragments" Ryan said.

"Yeah Compa, we already gathered the fragment from Planeptune. Let's not waste any time and mosey to the next landmass" Neptune agreed.

"No need to rush. This place is still threatened by monsters. We can't just leave the townspeople like this." She said pulling out the piece of paper she took from the bulletin board. Looking at it Ryan saw it was a monster slaying request, the target being a giant sandworm that was attacking a nearby town and was making its home in a cave not far from it. Seeing Compa's determined face Ryan sighed.

"I guess you got a point, it would leave a bad taste in my mouth knowing about this and not doing anything. The credit rewards is nice too" Ryan added seeing there was a nice bounty on the creatures head.

"Well… fine… Let's go clobber some monsters" Neptune sighed with half-lidded eyes, standing up to grab her wooden sword.

Xxx

Later the group arrived at the cave housing the vicious sandworm. Entering it slowly the three saw it was pretty dark, the only illumination being the purple crystals that glowed inside the cave. Taking a few more steps in Ryan felt it was too quiet as Neptune suddenly spoke up.

"Bad guys hole up in caves, but I wonder of it's kinda like where they do the thing and make babies. Sorry to intrude…" Neptune randomly commented causing Ryan sigh a bit.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder what it'd be like to spend five minutes inside your head Nep" Ryan said, looking around the place still looking for signs of monsters.

"Nep?" Neptune suddenly replied, sounding surprised to hear him calling her that.

"Well Compa always calls you Nep-Nep so I decided to start calling you Nep as a nickname… is that okay?" Ryan asked.

"Oh sure!... I like it" Neptune whispered the last bit, her cheeks turning a bit red again, not that Ryan could see due to the lack of light. Compa meanwhile started to become uneasy again. She had understood that Ryan and Neptune had been horsing around before, but hearing them talk now made it seem like- The nurse suddenly stumbled a bit as she almost tripped over a rock.

"Compa, it's dark, so watch your step. You never know when you'll h-aghh!"

Seeing Neptune suddenly fall over Ryan and Compa rushed over, Ryan helping the preteen back on her feet.

"Nep-Nep? Are you okay? You should be more careful too, or you might fall onto some spikes and game over…" Compa said, checking as best she could to see if Neptune had hurt herself.

"No, I ran into something. Wait, no again, something ran into me!"

"Actually, I think you ran into 'someone'" Ryan pointed out. Looking in the direction he did both girls saw someone else in front of them, another teenaged girl to be precise. The girl in question had brown hair and green eyes like Ryan, a leafy green bow in her hair, tied to the side of her head. She wore a large blue coat with silver buttons and trimming that was worn open, and looked like it was many sizes too large for her to wear, the sleeves reaching through her hands. From the shoulder to the elbow level of the sleeves was an orange lightning bolt with white trimming, and the bottom of her coat had brown fur lining. Underneath that she wore a black tank top and shorts with sliver trimming, a sliver diamond shaped buckled around her waist with the engraving "IF". As for footwear she wore medium length black socks and blue army boots with silver trimming that matched her coat. Another important feature they noticed was that she had a loose belt strap around her coat, nine cell phone holders attached to it. Dusting herself off the girl got up, picking up a pink cell phone she had dropped as she did. Rubbing her head a bit she frowned at the preteen in front of her.

"Ow… watch it girl. This isn't the place for kindergartners to have recess!" she said, sounding irked a bit.

"Kindergartners? Look who's talking." Neptune countered "Who're you? Do you live in this icky cave?"

"Do I look like a ragged bum to you?" The girl cocked an eyebrow "I'm IF. I'm here to eliminate the monsters, as requested by the Basilicom. Who're YOU?"

"We're here because people are in danger. So, were here for the same reason. My name is Neptune, this is Compa, and this big guy here is Ryan" Neptune said pointing to them as she named them off.

"H-Hello. I enjoy arts and crafts, and I'm good at math. I know I don't look it, but it's something I'm quite proud of." Compa said, smiling gently towards the girl know as IF.

"It's true, she's never gotten anything but A's on math tests, but in any case it's nice to meet you IF" Ryan smiled as well.

"Then Compa, you are in charge of are inventory and accounting. Anyway, why not help us conquer this dungeon?" Neptune asked the girl known as IF.

"What? Well, I guess the more help I get; the easier it'll be for me. Fine. We'll team up, but know you're joining me!" IF smiled a bit.

"Oh, you'll do it? I'm glad I asked. Compa, Ryan, Iffy said she'll join are party!" The preteen said, her eyes glittering as IF gave a more serious expression.

"Whatever. Don't call me Iffy. That's not my name."

"Now we really look like a real party! We'll be together forever. It's our pleasure to have you with us." Compa smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." IF said with a nod, her eyes close. A second later they were wide open as she fully registered what Compa said "Wait, what? Forever? No, just for now. This dungeon." She tried to correct Compa but Neptune wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Bzzzt! We're already a party, so you can't get away from us, even if you try" Neptune replied, putting her hands on her hips as she said that. "Abandoning your party is against the rules of this world. You got that, missy?"

"U-Um, no, but… It doesn't matter" IF said, not really understanding what Neptune was talking about.

"You guys really shouldn't force people to join us with that logic" Ryan said "If she doesn't want to stay after this we should just let her go."

"But Ryan, it's the rules! You'll be punished by the goddess if you leave your party!" Compa said.

"I'm sure she won't mind, if she does I'll take full responsibility" Ryan said "Now then, let's go deal with this Sandworm so we can all go about are business."

IF smiled a bit, glad to see there was at least one here with some logic among the group "I've already looked around this area, so the monsters probably all the way in the back of the cave. Let's go people" IF said, taking the role of leader as she walked further into the cave.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the leader here!" Neptune whined, chasing after IF, Ryan and Compa close behind her as they went deeper into the cave. The group still not seeing a single monster since they teamed up.

"Hey IF" Ryan asked "Was it always this quite in here?"

"Well there were some imps lurking around, but I dealt with them already" she said, causing Compa and Neptune to look shocked.

"All by yourself?!" Compa asked "Wow Iffy, your strong!"

"Of course I am, I've been doing these kinds of jobs solo for years. And seriously don't call me Iffy" she said.

"Don't cha get lonely Iffy?" Neptune asked, completely ignoring her words causing IF to sigh in defeat a bit.

"Not really, I'm used to it, besides I find others-" she suddenly stopped talking and moving, which in turn caused the rest to stop moving as well. Before anyone could ask IF revealed a pair of katars from under her jacket sleeves. Understanding Ryan drew his weapon as he saw what IF had just noticed. Coming towards them were four eyeball like creatures with wings called imps, each with a single leg for hopping across the ground. Finally noticing them too Compa and Neptune pulled out there weapons as well. Noticing Neptune and Compa were wielding a wooden sword and a giant syringe IF mentally sighed, wondering if these two were for real.

"Why don't you girls just stay here, me and your friend can take care of these things" IF said, seeing Ryan as the only competent one besides her, causing both girl to puff up there cheeks a bit.

"No way Iffy! Were a party, we fight as one!" Neptune said.

"Yeah we can fight too Iffy!" Compa said with a determined face.

"Girls focus!" Ryan said "There coming."

As soon as those words left his lips the creatures hopped high into the air, gliding towards there intended victim's with their wings. IF and Ryan both jumped outta the way as Neptune took a swing at the little critters with her sword. The creatures were prepared however and swerved like gliders, dodging Neptune's swing as one suddenly stomped her in the face with its single foot, knocking her on to the ground. Landing back on the ground Compa immediately aimed and fired, hoping to nail one right there. All four however hopped quickly away and towards Compa, the nurse having no idea which one she should shoot first. Quickly surrounded one made a jump at her, only to be greeted by Ryan who kicked it away, the imp landing on its back. Thinking his guard was down another one leaped at him, but it was quickly impaled through it's single eye by Ryan's blade, who quickly threw the monster off, blood and all.

As the other two imps backed up a bit in hesitation IF was right above them, delivering a swift axe kick on one them, piledriving one into the ground and dazing it. Within seconds of that she kicked the other one, knocking it into the cave wall. She then rushed it impaling her katars through its abdomen, the creature struggling violently for a few seconds before falling limp.

As this happened, both Neptune and the first winged eyeball monster got back on their feet. Locking eyes Neptune drew her firearm and fired bullets constantly at the creature. None of them landed however as it hopped away every time she fired. Soon enough the monster was right in front of her as it jumped up and swiped her face with its clawed toes. Backpedaling a bit from that she glared at the creature "Oh now you're asking for it buster! No one marks my cute face and gets away with it!"

Seeing Neptune fighting Ryan rushed towards her to help, Compa watching him go, not noticing the monster next to her had recovered from IF's attack. Seeing the nurse was distracted the creature leaped at her kicking her in the stomach, causing her to fall on her butt, dropping her syringe. Now defenseless the monster got ready for a second attack on her as Compa tried to scoot away from her attacker.

Just before it attacked however two bullets suddenly shot through it, downing the creature before it could anymore to Compa. Looking in the direction of the shots Compa saw they had come from IF, a pair of guns under her sleeves as she smirked "What? You thought I was just a melee character?"

Meanwhile Neptune was staring down the remaining monster with fire in her eyes, causing the monster to cower a bit. Turning around to retreat it found itself blocked by Ryan. Before it could react Ryan kicked it towards Neptune, the monster landing right next to her feet. Before it could recover Neptune stomped her foot on it and pointed her pistol at its eye. "Gotta aim for the head… if that eye counts as a head."

Pulling the trigger the creature went limp, it's life drastically cut short. With all the attacking monsters finished Neptune and Ryan went over to IF and Compa, the teen girl helping the nurse stand up.

"You alright Compa?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I'm okay" Compa said with a soft smile as she turned to look at Ryan and Neptune. "What about you Nep-Nep, your face is nicked."

"Oh I'm fine. Though I hope this doesn't leave a scar!" she said poking at it with her fingers a bit.

"Let me take a look, it's best to treat it while it's fresh" the young nurse said, pulling out her med kit. Sitting Neptune down she began to work, using a cotton swab with antiseptic on it to disinfect the scratches, Neptune whining that it stung. As this happened IF turned to look at Ryan.

"You know, you were pretty good back there, much more than those two" IF complimented "Why are you hanging around with them when you're probably better off by yourself?"

Looking at her Ryan tensed giving her a soft serious look "There my only friends… and I wouldn't underestimate them IF. Sure they can be headaches sometimes, but there kind and strong, especially Neptune… she's stronger than I am by far."

"I find that hard to believe considering what I witnessed" IF replied.

"That's only because you haven't seen her in HDD form"

"HDD?" IF tilted her head "What's that mean?"

"To be honest I have no idea, not even Neptune knows. All I know is that when Neptune transforms, she becomes many times tougher, and much more serious. Besides…" Ryan trailed off a bit "the last time I tried to go solo, it cost me nearly everything I held dear."

Before IF could even begin to ask what he meant she noticed Compa and Neptune coming back over, a small bandage on Neptune's cheek now.

"So are we ready to move on Compa?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, Nep-Nep will be okay, the scratches aren't deep so it won't leave scars"

"That's a relief" Neptune replied with a giddy smile.

IF spoke up "If you're done lets go, we still have a monster to defeat you know." With that the group took off again, heading deeper into the cavern. Eventually they reached a connecting pathway.

"Alright… so which way?" Ryan asked no one in particular.

"I say left!" Neptune said, suddenly grabbing Ryan's arm a bit as she walked forward to the left. Caught off guard by this Ryan stumbled a bit shouting at her to slow down as he got dragged along. Seeing this, a switch in Compa's head suddenly flip, her cheeks puffing up as she watched Neptune pull Ryan away. She was about to say something when suddenly the ground started to shake violently under the group's feet. Surprised Neptune barely kept her footing, while Ryan fell face first into the cave floor as the shaking kept getting stronger.

"W-What the heck is this! An earthquake!?" IF said as Compa fell on her butt again. Ryan meanwhile slowly got onto his hands and knees, looking up at Neptune as she tried to stay upright. Suddenly noticing dirt falling from above Ryan looked up to see a crack forming in the ceiling. Seeing what was about to happen and seeing it was directly above Neptune Ryan immediately reacted.

"Move!" he suddenly shouted as he leapt forward and pushed him and Neptune inside the passageway as the ceiling above them suddenly collapsed. A few moments after it did the shaking subsided and both IF and Compa saw that the left passageway was now blocked off, tons of fallen rock covering the entrance.

Panic shooting through her body Compa got up and rushed towards the rocks "Ryan! Nep-Nep! Are you both okay?! Say something! Please!" she shouted, hoping they hadn't been buried under the rocks.

On the other side of the rocks Neptune and Ryan were thankfully okay, though they were in a slightly… intimate position. Having turned around as Ryan shouted out to her before being tackled Neptune was now on her back, while Ryan now found himself face first in Neptune's panties. Both were blushing a deep red as Ryan quickly jumped away.

"I'm am SO sorry Nep!" he shouted loudly, waving his hands at her, expecting to really get it now since he had seen her panties, and touch her down there no less.

"It's… it's okay… you were trying to save me right? So it's cool…" Neptune weakly replied, acting… shy? It didn't sound like Neptune at all; Ryan had expected her to call him a pervert or peeping tom, or something. But letting him off the hook? He began to wonder if she hit her head or something when he tackled her.

As he thought that Neptune's own mind and thoughts were clouded as her heartbeat sped up again. She didn't know what was happening to her or why she felt like this. Yesterday she would have called him all those things Ryan thought, but now, she just felt hot for some reason. Thinking back to earlier when Ryan was above her Neptune began to get even hotter, the blush covering her facing turning redder.

Suddenly hearing Compa's shouts Ryan turned around back at the blocked passageway "Compa?" Ryan replied loudly hoping she heard him.

Hearing Ryan speak up Compa sighed loudly in relief "Are you and Nep-Nep okay?!"

"Yeah, were okay! But were separated now! Any ideas?" he asked.

"Maybe there's a connecting room further up ahead?" IF said as she came over to the rocks "Lets split up and search for one."

"Alright then, stay safe you two!" Ryan said as he turned back to Neptune offering her a hand up "Come on lets go."

Nodding slowly Neptune took his hand, after helping her up the two headed further into the tunnel. Leaving the other two girls by themselves.

"Alright, let's go Compa, it's best we don't leave them alone in there with the monsters." IF said.

"Yeah, we should- Compa started to say, but then realized that the two were alone. Suddenly recalling the scene at Ryan's house earlier the nurse suddenly grew nervous.

("No, no, bad Compa! Ryan said it was an accident, I shouldn't doubt him!") Compa thought at first, but then remembered how Neptune grabbed his arm earlier. Thinking about that Compa started to wonder if Neptune was starting to fall for Ryan, suddenly entering a daydream as she let her thoughts run wild.

Xxx

_"Jeez it's dark in here" Ryan said as he walked forward into the cave "Be careful where you step Nep" he added as he turned to look at Neptune._

_ When he did however he saw Neptune was looking at him funny, a blush across her cheeks. Taking a few more steps towards him the preteen suddenly grabbed his vest and shirt, looking into his green eyes with her purple eyes, which looked hazy._

_ "Neptune?" Ryan asked with concern, suddenly he was shoved gently to the ground Neptune suddenly straddling him a bit. "Neptune what the heck are-_

_ "I love you" she said softly, shocking the teen swordsmen as Neptune rested her head against his chest. "I love you Ryan… ever since I heard you tried to catch me." _

_ Shocked beyond words Ryan could only watch as Neptune looked back up at him and cradled his head a bit in her arms "I want you so badly I can't resist anymore, please make me yours."_

_ With that Neptune deep kissed Ryan, the teen boy resisting at first but slowly melting into the kiss as Neptune pressed against him more. Soon enough her wish was granted as Ryan pushed her on her back, the scene turning white as Neptune let out a small gasp of pleasure._

Xxx

"Compa?" IF said seeing the teen nurse shaking a bit "Shouldn't we get going?" she questioned.

"We have… to find them… right now!" Compa shouted a bit as she suddenly bolted down the other pathway, leaving a stunned and confused IF behind for a few minutes before she chased after her.

Xxx

Meanwhile Ryan and Neptune had just entered a bigger room with a lot more light. Seeing two more branching pathways Ryan sighed as he looked back a Neptune "Well… which way now?" he questioned.

Getting no reply Ryan looked at Neptune, who look like she was focused on something else.

"Nep!" Ryan raised his voice, snapping the preteen outta her thoughts.

"Huh, oh sorry! Uhhh Right!" she said with a smile pointing to the right passage.

"Are you okay Nep?" Ryan asked suddenly "You seem… not yourself?" Ryan said, not really sure how else to describe it.

"Oh I'm fine! Really!" Neptune said with the same smile as always, but Ryan wasn't convinced.

"Did you know your ears twitch when you're lying?" Ryan asked. Hearing this the preteen suddenly grabbed her ears to stop them "I was lying, tell me what's up?"

Seeing she had been caught Neptune frowned in defeat "Okay, Okay... see I've- She was suddenly cut off as the pair heard footsteps coming towards them, really loud footsteps, too big to be IF or Compa. Turning in their direction both saw two big monsters suddenly walking into the room. The monsters in question looked like towering barbarian Cyclops's, possessing huge arms, one of which possessing a giant club for each. Turning there gazes on Neptune and Ryan the lead one raised its club above its head as he walked over to them, the intent to smash them obvious.

"Whoa, we got us a couple of Jaki" Ryan said drawing his weapon, Neptune doing the same as the creature beat it's chest a bit before swinging the huge club at them. Dodging it Neptune charged it smacking her wooden sword against its leg. However the creature merely let out a beast like grunt as it looked down at the preteen attacking it. Raising it's hand to squash her like a bug it suddenly roared out in pain as Ryan stabbed it in the shoulder. Grabbing his swords hilt with both hands he then, with all his strength managed to sever the creatures arm, the jaki roaring in pain as this happened.

"You really need a better weapon" Ryan said as he looked at Neptune who was standing behind him.

"But there were none on Amazoo, how's that my fault?" Neptune said as the second Jaki charged them. Seeing it Neptune aimed at it with her pistol, only to discover she was out of ammo as she pulled the trigger. Seeing it's chance the jaki jumped right in front of them, swatting Neptune away with its giant hand into the cave wall. In a panic Ryan shouted out to her, forgetting about the jaki for a split second to long. He suddenly found himself grabbed by the beast and lifted into the air as the behemoth proceeded to crush the life outta him, Ryan screaming out in pain as it happened.

Meanwhile the first Jaki who had lost an arm went towards Neptune, raising it's club into the air to bring it on down on her head. Seeing she was about to get nailed and that Ryan was in danger Neptune decided the kitty gloves had to come off. Within seconds of being smashed she was surrounded by a column of white light and binary code, surprising her would be attacker greatly. When the light finally subsided the jaki saw Neptune had transformed into the purple haired swordstress from before. Before it could understand what had happened Neptune delivered a swift kick to its face, knocking it unto the ground. Unable to get up the creature could not counter Neptune as she impaled her sword through its head, putting it out of its misery.

Seeing the creature was down Neptune fixed her gaze on the other jaki, who was still crushing Ryan in its hand. Seeing Ryan in pain made the purple haired swordstress suddenly flare up with rage. Within seconds she charge the creature, kicking it in the chin hard, causing it to become airborne, but she was far from done. Flying up to greet it she proceeded to slash it across the waist, cutting it in two with no trouble at all. Landing back on the ground Neptune came over to Ryan who was cringing a bit from his bruised ribs.

"Thanks for the save Nep, I was careless" Ryan said, rubbing his side a bit as he slowly stood up and looked at her.

"Don't worry about it" Neptune replied "Just consider it another debt repaid for saving me earlier."

"Even so, that doesn't change the fact I screw up, I don't want you to always keep saving me Neptune."

"Why not? Is it because I make you feel weak?" Neptune asked.

"No, it's because I want to be the one that protects you" he said with an embarrassed look. Hearing him say that made the swordstress blink a few times in shock as she looked away a bit.

"You shouldn't concern yourself over me, I'm strong enough to beat any foe that dares to challenge me."

Ryan shook his head "I know your strong Nep, stronger than me by far, but I want to be able to have your back for once. That's what being a party… no, being a friend is all about" he said with a serious expression.

Blinking a few more times Neptune closed her eyes and smiled a bit like when she did at the abandoned factory. "I see… then I suppose it would be rude to disregard your feelings. I'll be counting on you Ryan" she said sincerely, her heart beating fast again.

Hearing her say that Ryan smiled as he looked back towards the right passageway. "Shall we get going then Nep?"

"Agreed, Compa and IF await us" she nodded. With that she took off, flying into the right passageway, Ryan shouting to wait for him as he followed her.

Xxx

Meanwhile Compa and IF were out of breath, Compa having raced through the tunnels of the cave since the party separated. As IF regained her breath she looked at Compa who was sitting on the ground "Remind me… again… why were… in such a rush?"

"Because we have to find… Neptune and Ryan… before… anything happens" Compa panted.

"Look I know I said we should hurry in case of monster attacks, but this is ridiculous. Besides Ryan's pretty tough, and apparently Neptune is too according to him. You should stop worry about them and instead focus on yourself" IF stated "Don't forget this is still a monster infested cave, running around like this is basically waving a big sign saying 'Hey I'm over here'"

"I… your right" Compa said softly rubbing her head a bit with shame, seeing she was letting her thoughts get the better of her "I guess I still have a lot to learn when it comes to fighting monsters with Nep-Nep and Ryan."

"Speaking of Ryan, there's something I wanted to ask." IF said "While you were taking care of your friend Nep I spoke with Ryan. During that he mention that he had worked alone before, and that it cost him nearly everything. What exactly happened?"

Understanding Compa got up, looking at IF with a saddened expression "Ryan's parents were killed by monsters when he was eight. It happened because he tried to take on strong monsters when he wasn't ready, it really devastated him."

"He did something like that huh?" IF replied, folding her arms as she muttered "No wonder he seemed tense when I said he should go solo."

"Hey Iffy?" Compa said turning the brunette's eyes towards her "Earlier you were saying something about other people, what were you going to say?"

Surprised she remembered IF slowly sighed "I was just going to say that I find other people annoying. Most of the time when I partner up with others they usually can't stand me. Apparently they all believed I act too high and mighty. That's why I don't really work with others much, let alone have friends" IF said.

"You don't have any friends?!" Compa said with a saddened shocked expression "That's awful!"

"It's not that bad, and like I said- she started to say but suddenly found herself hugged from behind by Compa. "H-Hey, what the heck are you-

"I'll be your friend Iffy" Compa said suddenly.

"W-what?" IF questioned, not sure if she heard Compa right.

"I'll be your friend Iffy" Compa repeated "And not just me, Nep-Nep and Ryan will surely be your friends too."

"I just told you, I don't need friends, others only get in my way. Now would you please let go of me?"

"No, I'm not buying that Iffy! All I see is a young girl who wants friends, but doesn't know how to make them. I won't take no for an answer!"

"Compa… I"

"Everyone needs friends, and no matter what others say I'll be your friend iffy, that's a promise"

IF was stunned a bit, unable to find a retort to Compa's words as Compa hugged her. The only sound filling the air was IF breathing gently as she tried to speak. Just as she finally managed to open her mouth the ground starting to shake underneath the two girl's feet, literary. Realizing something was rising from below IF pushed her and Compa out of the way as the ground erupted under their feet. As the dust settled IF and Compa finally saw the monster they had traveled here to kill, the sandworm. The monster definitely looked like a worm, having no eyes and only a gaping mouth full of razor sharp teeth, but it also possessed a ring of petal like fins around its neck. Releasing a roar like shriek at the two it fully slithered out of the ground, facing down the two girls, it's mouth drooling. It was obvious they were on the menu.

"So you're the cause of those tremors" IF said as she revealed her katars "Compa, stay back, I'll deal with this overgrown bug!"

"No Iffy, I'm going to fight too!" Compa argued.

"Don't be ridiculous you're just going to get in the way, stay here, I can handle him myself!" IF said as she suddenly charged the sandworm. Seeing her rush the creature reared its head back and lunged forward, trying to nab IF in its jaws. However IF at the last second jumped upward and over the creatures head, unloading round after round from her guns into the creatures back, the monster roaring out in pain. Landing and turning around she saw the creature looked pretty pissed, but not seriously hurt. Grunting she prepared to charge it again when she suddenly noticed the creatures neck fins glow red. All of a sudden they dislodged themselves from the creature and flew towards IF like projectiles. Seeing this IF ran away from the attacks as one by one they hit the ground, producing small explosions as they did. The sudden shocks caused the room to shake a bit releasing random stalactites from the ceiling. Grunting IF dodged the falling stalactites as she jumped over the Sandworm, who had charged her again. Landing on top of it she proceeded to slash it across it's back with her katars, leaving a x shaped scar on its back.

As IF prepared to finish it off a sudden shriek was heard, looking towards it she saw Compa had almost gotten hit by a stalactite. Seeing this the brunette's face turned into a panicked one, forgetting the Sandworm under her feet as she became concerned for Compa's safety. Suddenly the Sandworm bucked, sending IF sailing into the wall, hitting it hard before she hit the ground. Gripping her side she tried to get up, finding it hard to do so. Suddenly noticing the Sandworm now towering over her IF cursed in head as the Sandworm lunged for her.

However a shoot was suddenly heard and the sandworm roared out in pain. Looking past it IF saw Compa firing her syringe gun at the beast with flame rounds, not caring if she was doing damage. "Leave Iffy alone you meanie!"

"Compa, no, don't!" IF shouted out as the Sandworm turned around and charged her rapidly. Seeing that Compa gripped her syringe gun by the handle, when it got close the nurse swung it with all her might, like a club. Connecting with the beast's head the Sandworm was knocked into the cave wall, being buried a bit by rubble as it laid there not moving. IF blinked multiple times in shock as Compa wagged her finger at the down monster "That's what you get for hurting Iffy Mr. Monster."

"Compa… how… how did…?" IF said in shock, amazed how strong the she was.

"I have to haul bodies all the time in nurse's school, so I'm pretty strong right Iffy?" Compa beamed, giving her a v for victory sign. IF looked at her for a few moments before letting a small smile of her own form on her face.

However those smiles quickly faded as the monster suddenly started moving again. Before Compa could move, the Sandworm smacked her to the ground with its tail, rising from under the rubble. Seeing it was going to turn her into lunch IF tried to charge it, only for stinging pain to shoot through her body, the brunette falling onto the ground. Trying to get up IF could only watch as the Sandworm lunged at Compa, the young nurse letting out a scream as she closed her eyes in fear.

However just as the creatures teeth brushed against Compa's wool top the creature was suddenly kicked in the face, knocking it back into the wall and leaving a huge indent in it. Confused for second IF suddenly noticed the figure hovering in the air above the Sandworm. The figure being an attractive swordstress with long braided dark purple hair and a skin tight black bodysuit, a pair of wings behind her.

"Who is-?

"Nep-Nep!" Compa exclaimed with happiness as she had opened her eyes to see Neptune hovering near her. This in turn caused IF's eyes to turn wide as saucers as she stared at the girl near Compa, not believing for a second that was the same Neptune she had seen before.

"Are you two alright?" Neptune asked looking at Compa and IF, shocking the brunette even more as she heard her more mature voice. Seeing that IF had been hurt Neptune set her sights on the monster who had recovered from her surprise attack. Pointing her purple and black katana at it Neptune gave the monster a cold glare as she simply said "You will pay for hurting my friends and party members."

With that she charged the beast, her sword slashing the monster horizontally across its chest cavity, creating a deep cut as the creature roared out in pain. Neptune however wasn't done and delivered a swift kick to its face, knocking it on to its side. The monster however wasn't ready to lie down and take it. Suddenly growing more petal like fins on its neck it released them all at the swordstress in one big rush. Neptune however wasn't frightened in the least and with swift strokes she managed to slice through all of them, letting them fall to the ground like leafs as she stared down the Sandworm again.

IF was speechless right now. This Sandworm had given her some trouble and had injured her, yet 'Neptune' or so she was made to believe was picking this creature apart like it was nothing. Wondering how Neptune could possibly be this strong Ryan appeared on the scene. The teen soon rushed over to IF, seeing she looked hurt.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'll live" IF said "But seriously, is that girl really Neptune? She's like a totally different person!"

"Yep, she's just in HDD state right now." Ryan explained

"That's HDD?!" IF questioned "I can't believe she's so strong…"

"I thought the same thing when I first saw her fight in that state; it's almost to amazing to be true." Ryan agreed as he watched Neptune continue her assault on the creature. Within another few minutes Neptune had considerably beaten the worm to a pulp, its body covered in bruises and slash's as it laid on the ground, not moving.

"What a shame" Neptune flickered her bangs a bit "All bark and no bite." She said as she turned to face the others, Ryan having moved IF over to Compa so she could take a closer look at IF's injuries. "Are you going to be okay Iffy?" she asked.

"Honestly it's my pride that's hurt more than my body" IF said with a sigh "I guess Ryan wasn't kidding when he said you two were stronger then I gave you credit for." She admitted. Hearing this Compa looked at Ryan with a surprised expression as she slowly pushed her index fingers together.

"Is it true? You think I'm strong Ryan?" the nurse asked.

"I wouldn't say it unless I truly meant it" he said with an embarrassed smile, this caused the young nurse to blush as she fidgeted a bit.

As for Neptune all she could do is stare at the young man with a soft look. Remembering his words from earlier to her the swordstress started to feel her heart beat quickening again.

("Even in this form this sensation won't go away… why do I feel… so attached to him") Neptune thought to herself, putting a hand on her chest.

As she contemplated this however she didn't notice the Sandworm starting to move behind her, her mind to focused on her thoughts to hear it either. It wasn't until the Sandworm's tail started to move did someone noticed, specifically IF.

"Neptune! Behind you!" IF shouted. Snapping outta her thoughts Neptune turned around to face it, but it was too late. Using all of its remaining strength the creature smashed Neptune into the wall, which knocked the wind outta her since she was caught off guard. With one last roar it charged her, making one last attempt to kill one of them.

"Neptune!" Ryan shouted, rushing towards the creature, despite knowing he wouldn't make it in time. Everything started to slow down for Ryan as the Sandworm drew closer and closer to Neptune, it's teeth ready to dig holes in the swordstress who didn't have time to defend from its assault. Grabbing for his sword hilt there was only one thing on the teens mind right now, and that was to save Neptune. Pulling out his sword Ryan, on pure instinct, swung forward.

Just as the worm was about to bite down on Neptune it suddenly was hacked into two by a purple and black energy slash. The force of the attack was so great the creatures body was blasted away from Neptune, hitting the wall with a splat as it bled out. Blinking a few times in stunned silence Compa, IF, and even Neptune looked at Ryan, who standing a few feet from Neptune, breathing fast.

Ryan stood there in shock, not really sure what had happened, or where that slash of energy came from. Looking at his sword for a bit the teen found himself shocked once again, this time it was because of his weapon. Instead of the silver and black sword he always used there was another weapon. One that looked very much like his sword, but at the same time someone else's, Neptune's to be specific. The sword was purple and black colored like her katana, but it was a shaped like a normal sword, its blade slightly longer then Ryan's sliver blade. The hilt was pitch black with two small purple gems embedded in the center and bottom of it. Looking at it in confusion the sword suddenly glowed purple, reverting back to his normal sliver sword, leaving him, as well as everyone dumbfounded.

"Ryan… how did you…?" Compa questioned as she looked at him.

"I… I don't know… I just…" Ryan said slowly, not sure what to say in this situation. It just seemed like every day there was a new mystery being thrown at him. And just like the previous ones there was no answer coming towards him.

"Perhaps it has something to do with Histy, and how you can hear her voice? Neptune pondered.

"Histy…?" IF questioned "Okay, I'm lost here. Who exactly are you people? Will one of you explain all this to me?!"

Seeing that there was no way to avoid this Ryan sighed "Alright we'll explain, but first let's get out of this cave and find a safe place to talk. And so Compa can take a look at you." He added.

Xxx

An hour or so later the group had exited the cave and were hanging by a small pond in the forest next to it. From there had told IF everything about Histoire and the quests for the Key Fragments, all the while Compa tended to IF's injuries, wrapping her in bandages as they talked. By the time she was finished IF had her normal clam expression as she took in everything she had been told.

"So basically, you three are looking for Key Fragments for this… Histy person."

"Ding-dong!" Neptune praised, having reverted back to her bubbly preteen self "Histy's sealed away somewhere in this world. She's like one of those secret optional characters"

"The different fragments are guarded by monsters. So, the source is really whoever ordered the fragments to be guarded. That Histy character must have something to do with it, too. Saving the world, hmm? It could be a big fib." IF stated.

"Ooh, Iffy, you're beyond keen. How can you possibly be so observant at such a tender young age?" Neptune asked in wonder, her eyes sparkling a bit.

"If anything else it's just common sense Nep" Ryan said "We don't even know Histoire and yet she sudden asks us to do this quest? It's going to sound suspicious no matter what."

"Your friend's got a point, it's just simple logic. If this is all true, however, leaving it to you two… will spell doom for all humanity." IF said looking at Neptune and Compa.

"What do you mean? You saw how awesome I was earlier right!" Neptune questioned "And what do you mean two? Ryan's here as well."

"I'm sure Ryan can care for himself, he has a good head on his shoulders. You two however I can't be so confident about. No choice! I'll help. You're traveling, right? You'll need someone with you who's been to a lot of different lands" IF said with a smile as she folded her arms.

"That would be helpful, thank you Iff- I mean IF" Ryan corrected, face palming himself as he started to call her Iffy too. Seeing this the brunette just shook her head smiling.

"It's alright, I suppose I could get used to being called Iffy if you want to call me that. Now about those fragments… If they're being guarded by monsters, it might be pretty easy to find them after all." IF said, now causing the teen nurse's eyes to sparkle at the news.

"R-Really? Then I'm sure we'll save Histy in no time."

"What do you have in mind?" Ryan inquired.

"Basilicom's around the world have been researching monsters. I think they'll have a good idea where they spawn." IF answered, question marks appearing above Neptune's head as she heard the word Basilicom.

"So, speaking of… what's a Basilicom again?" Neptune questioned. Seeing IF looking at her with a tilted head Neptune added "I'm apparently an amnesiac, so I need you to explain stuff to me in a manner convenient for the readers to understand!" she said with a bubbly smile.

"Be patient with her, Miss IF. She bumped her head on the ground and lost her memory. Sorry for the delayed explanation" Compa said as she turned to look at Neptune. "Basilicoms are holy organizations run by those who serve the goddesses. There are two parts to a Basilicom: the Sanctuary where goddesses are cared for, and Parliament for political activities-

"Uhh Compa, I think you lost Neptune at organizations" Ryan pointed out to her, the preteens eyes half lidded as she tried to figure it all out.

"Why not let the people at the Basilicom explain it? We're heading there anyway." IF said as she stood up.

"To ask about monsters? But we don't need to do that until we got to another landmass." Compa questioned.

"Well, we'll need a permit from the Basilicom to travel anywhere. They manage the Sky Harbors, too." IF pointed out.

"Oh, I see. Then we'll continue this when we reach the Basilicom. Okay Nep-Nep" Compa smiled towards the preteen, who gave a light nod and a smile back to Compa.

"Well that can wait for tomorrow" Ryan said as he looked at the sky, seeing it slowly turn to evening. "We can go to the Basilicom later, lets head back to my place and rest up for the night."

"That works for me!" Neptune smiled "I'm super hungry from all this!" Neptune said as she took off, Compa running after her, trying to tell her it's the other way to Ryan's house. Watching them Ryan let out sigh like laugh as IF shook her head as Neptune now ran off in the correct direction, Compa following.

"They really are living headaches" IF said with an amused smile.

"Yeah, but there really nice people once you get past that" Ryan said as he looked back at her "By the way, thanks again for coming with us on this quest."

"Don't worry about it, besides, I'm pretty interested in this whole quest of yours, among other things" she said looking at him a bit. It was obvious to Ryan she was referring to his earlier stunt that had finished off the Sandworm for good. Thinking about it earlier he began reaching for his weapon when IF gently put her hand on his arm.

"Thinking about it now is pointless, for now let's just go to your place and relax for the night, we've earned it." IF said.

Seeing she had a point Ryan nodded with a soft smile as the two followed after the preteen and nurse, Ryan wondering what else was in store for him on this quest for the Key Fragments.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2 of this Fanfic, now before anyone asks I only wrote this chapter before a Fire Emblem Retold chapter was because I wanted to give people more to read for this fic. Now I'm going to work on Fire emblem Retold before posting another chapter for this story. Enjoy :)**


End file.
